Disparition III: My son
by pipersam
Summary: Coincée en Zone 51 trois jours avant noël, Sam reçoit un coup de fil de Ziva qui risque de ruiner ses fêtes et...sa vie. CROSSOVER NCIS.
1. Everything was so fine

Disparition III

_Salut à tous, pas besoin d'avoir lu les deux premiers mais tant qu'à faire je me fais de la pub lol. Et puis pas besoin non plus d'être fan de NCIS, c'est simplement un plus. Voilà et maintenant je commence._

_Attention, le début n'est pas très drôle mais ne vous inquiétez pas …pas taper non plus._

Samantha Carter était au téléphone depuis bientôt quinze minutes, incapable de raccrocher. Felger et Lee l'attendaient. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, si elle était coincée en zone 51 trois jours avant noël c'était à cause d'eux, alors ils pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu.

« Tu promet maman ? »

« Promis mon cœur, encore deux dodos et je serais là. On ira voir les feux d'artifices avec papa. »

« Super ! Ze te passe papa, il arrête pas de faire des grands zestes. »

Le petit garçon de trois ans avait effectivement du mal avec le 'J' et cela faisait fondre Sam systématiquement. Il avait bien le temps de les prononcer correctement, elle en profitait autant que possible.

« Ton fils est une pipelette. »

Le colonel sourit, son mari le sentit à l'autre bout du fil. Même si n'était pas prêt d'elle il connaissait la moindre de ses expressions.

« Je me demande de qui il tient ça… »

« …haa Jacob… »

Sam se mit à rire, dieu que ses deux hommes lui manquaient. Une semaine qu'elle était coincée là, à faire son possible pour réparer les bêtises des deux idiots de services. Jack déteignait un peu trop sur elle se dit-elle soudain.

« …vous me manquez tous les deux… » Annonça-t-elle soudain sérieuse.

« Tu auras finit à temps ? »

« Oui je pense, nous y sommes presque, d'ailleurs je devrais y retourner. A trop m'attendre ils vont finir par provoquer une autre catastrophe. »

« Va sauver leurs fesses de ces idiots congénitaux ma petite scientifique préférée. »

Elle rit de nouveau, elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer ses blagues.

« A vos ordres mon général !...à dans deux jours…je t'aime. »

« Pas plus que moi colonel ! Bye »

Ils raccrochèrent et Sam retourna à ses occupations. Il était presque 21h et elle ne risquait pas de dormir de si tôt.

Contre toutes attentes, Sam termina le lendemain matin très tôt. A 5h, elle se couchait enfin pensant à son fils et à son mari qu'elle rejoindrait plus tôt que prévu. Elle allait leur faire une de ces surprises. Finalement Felger et Lee penauds avaient fait de leurs mieux et l'avaient bien aidé.

Epuisée par cette semaine de travail, c'est le téléphone qui la sortie d'un sommeil réparateur en début d'après midi. Jamais elle n'avait autant dormi, du moins plus depuis trois ans avec leur tornade.

« Carter ? »

« Un appel de l'extérieur colonel… »

Soudain inquiète, elle ne mit pas une seconde à s'asseoir sur son lit, parfaitement réveillée. Jack avait son numéro direct ainsi que le reste de SG1.

« Sam ? »

« Ziva ? »

Ses soupçons étaient confirmés, quelque chose clochait. Elle eut soudain un nœud à l'estomac et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Luttant contre la crise d'angoisse, elle fit appel à ses années dans l'air force et auprès de son CO de mari pour se contrôler.

« Sam… »

Ce devait être grave pour que son amie hésite à lui parler, l'israélienne était beaucoup plus direct habituellement.

« Ziva, tu vas me faire mourir de peur dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle sentit son amie soupirer et sa peur augmenta d'un cran, bientôt le colonel ne pourrait plus contenir la femme émotive.

« Jack devait passer prendre Noah à l'école à midi tu sais. Il a eut un empêchement et Tony et moi sommes allé le récupérer. Il est venu vers 13H et ils sont repartit tous les deux. Il y a une demi-heure, Jack a été admis à Bethesda, deux balles dans la poitrine…Noah a disparu. »

Elle avait débité son discours d'une seule traite épargnant plus de souffrance à Sam. Elle venait de la tuer, elle le savait. L'agent du MOSSAD sentit une main sur son épaule, Tony venait de se lever de son bureau et s'était assit prêt de la femme qui partageait sa vie.

« Sam ! Tu as un vol direct pour Washington dans une heure. Il faudrait qu'un hélicoptère de l'air force te dépose à l'aéroport de Las Vegas. Tu m'entends oui ? »

« D'accord, je vous rejoins à Bethesda… »

Le colonel raccrocha dans un étrange calme, elle avait l'impression de flotter hors de son corps. Toute trace de douleur ou de peur ayant disparu ou bien ils avaient prit le contrôle, elle n'aurait su dire.

Tel un robot, elle prépara ses affaires et quitta ses quartiers. Son cerveau restait focalisé sur les étapes qu'elle devrait accomplir avant d'arriver à Washington. Ne pas penser à Noah, ni à Jack seulement comment rentrer à la maison. Rejoindre le NCIS, ne pas penser non plus au fait que ses amis de la Navy ne pourraient pas l'aider officiellement. Il faudrait peut être appeler le général Landry ? Non pas maintenant plus tard. Daniel et Vala ? Ils n'étaient pas sur terre. Cameron ? Teal'c ? Eux non plus n'étaient pas sur terre.

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, Ziva raccrochait poussant un soupir.

« Alors ? »

Tony avait le don pour poser des questions idiotes se dit-elle soudain. Elle se força au calme, son fiancé n'y était pour rien.

« Il faut prévenir Gibbs, Sam ne tiendra pas… »

L'italien décrocha le téléphone de Ziva, la regardant se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Le labo d'Abby serait parfait pour se réunir. Le NCIS n'avait aucune juridiction quant aux affaires de l'air force et ils savaient tous que Sam ne faisait confiance qu'à très peu de personne. Et surtout si le SGC était impliqué, ils seraient seuls. Elle remercia presque les goa'ulds d'avoir enlevé Jack plus de trois ans auparavant. Le NCIS avait était impliqué et au final tout s'était arrangés. Aujourd'hui ils pourraient ainsi aider leur amie.

Lorsque l'israélienne entra dans le labo de la gothique, cette dernière lui sauta pratiquement au cou.

« Ho mon dieu, ho mon dieu ! Ziva tu as pu joindre Sam ? J'ai appelé Ducky, il est partit directement pour l'hôpital ! Où est Tony ? Pauvre petit bout de choux ! Et dire qu'il jouait avec moi il y a quelques heures ! Je lui ai même donné quelques gorgées de caff-pow en cachette ! »

« Abby calme toi ! On va le retrouver et Jack a connu bien pire crois-moi. Tu dois rester calme pour Sam tu entends ? Elle risque de ne pas être aussi forte qu'elle le pense cette fois. D'accord ? »

La gothique hocha la tête mais prit de nouveau son amie dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de courage.

« Au fait où est McGee ? »

« Je l'ai envoyé sur les lieux pour les indices avant que les flics n'arrivent et fassent n'importe quoi. »

« Merci Abby. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Gibbs entrait dans le labo, Tony sur ses talons. Chose inhabituelle au NCIS, le jeune agent ferma la porte.

« Gibbs ! Tony pourquoi tu fermes la porte ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se tourner vers son chef d'équipe.

« Tony, McGee et Ziva sont officiellement en congés. Ainsi que Ducky qui va rester à Bethesda je pense. Abby tu restes dans ton labo, tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu ne bosse pour personne d'autre. »

« A vos ordre chef ! »

« Abs, ne m'appelle pas chef. J'espère que vous n'aviez rien prévu pour Noël ? »

Les plans de Tony et Ziva tombaient à l'eau puisqu'ils devaient passer les fêtes en compagnie du général, de sa femme et du filleul de l'agent du MOSSAD.

Abby se jeta sur Gibbs.

« Tu crois que Noah va passer Noël avec ces fous qui l'ont enlevé ? Gibbs !!!Il faut le retrouver avant, tu dois le retrouver avant. Le pauvre petit ne va pas comprendre pourquoi le père noël lui fait tout ça ! »

« Ca va aller Abby, McGee ne devrait pas tarder, je veux tout savoir au plus vite. »

Elle hocha la tête et remarqua enfin qu'il tenait un nouveau verre de sa boisson favorite.

« Ziva… »

« Je chercher dans les vidéos de surveillance. »

« Je vais l'aider boss. »

« Parfait…et moi je monte au MTAC. Prévenir le général Landry. Tachons d'éviter cela à Sam. »

Gibbs était vraiment inquiet, cela se voyait dans son regard et surtout dans son comportement. Il n'était pas aussi volubile d'habitude, mais il s'agissait d'amis commun et il tenta de ne pas se renfermer comme à ses habitudes. Surtout pour Abby qu'il savait beaucoup plus sensible.

Qui aurait pu croire que Gibbs serait capable d'établir une connexion sécurisée avec le SGC seul. En effet, après avoir fait sortir tous les techniciens de manière assez…radicale, il s'était connecté en vidéoconférence avec le général Landry.

« Que me vaut cet appel Agent Gibbs ? »

Landry se rendit compte que l'homme en face de lui était seul.

« Jack est à l'hôpital et Noah a disparu. »

Au moins c'était direct.

« C'est pas possible….Sam… »

« Elle est prévenue, elle sera à Bethesda dans quelques heures. Général, permettez-vous que nous prenions officieusement cette affaire en charge ? »

« Vous m'en voyez soulagé Gibbs. Je vais régler la paperasse de mon côté, et rappeler le Dr Jackson et Vala Mal Doran afin de vous aider. Le colonel Mitchell et Teal'c sont injoignables hélas.»

« Et officiellement ? »

« Le SGC reprend l'affaire. Quand il s'agit de SG1, je ne prends aucun risque. »

« Très bien, je vous tiens au courant. »

« Merci Gibbs…pouvez-vous vous occuper de Sam ? »

Le général avait l'air particulièrement concerné.

« Cela va s'en dire général. Gibbs terminé. »

Il coupa la liaison et quitta le MTAC, il devait rejoindre Ducky et prendre des nouvelles de Jack avant que Sam n'arrive.

Jethro eut le temps de rejoindre son ami légiste avant d'aller chercher le colonel à l'aéroport. L'écossais ne pu hélas rien lui apprendre de plus, Jack était au bloc et les médecins faisaient tout leur possible. A son arrivée à l'hôpital, le général avait sombré dans un coma de stade 2 _(__merci wiki__)_ et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

C'est le visage extrêmement tendu, que Gibbs attendit à l'aéroport de Washington que Sam arrive.


	2. They’re strong, don’t worry

_Merci pour vos reviews et juste avant noël petit cadeau, le chapitre deux en avance (merci noël, ya personne au bureau alors j'en profite lol)_

_Pas taper hein, ça va pas s'arranger._

They're strong, don't worry.

Le colonel Carter avait revêtu son masque de militaire en sortant de l'avion. Elle se doutait qu'un des membres du NCIS serait présent. Elle fut cependant presque surprise d'y voir Gibbs. Elle s'approcha lentement, fuyant son regard. Si son visage reflétait l'impassibilité ses yeux, eux, renvoyaient une toute autre image. Son regard bleu azur n'était que peur et angoisse. Elle avançait toujours par petites étapes obligeant son cerveau à se focaliser sur de petites choses et cela avait fonctionné depuis l'appel de Ziva. Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle marchait sur le fil d'un rasoir, manquant à chaque seconde de basculer de l'autre côté. Celui qui ferait qu'elle ne se relèverait pas. Elle se détestait pour cela mais elle avait rangé Noah dans une petite partie de son cerveau, celui qu'elle avait réussi à endormir pour le moment. Jack était dans une autre, un peu plus présent cependant. Il faisait partie de la prochaine étape, Noah redeviendrait son objectif principal après cela et personne au monde ne pourrait l'empêcher de sauver son fils. Quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin ne connaissait pas encore la mère, la femme et le colonel que représentait Samantha Carter.

Jethro la vit avancer vers lui, l'air déterminé, aucune expression visible sur le visage. Il était déjà passé par là et était devenu maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Personne mieux que lui ne pouvait comprendre ce que Sam était en train d'endurer. La douleur et l'angoisse qu'on éprouvait dans ces moments là aurait empêché une personne normal de tenir debout et d'avoir une seule pensée cohérentes. Pas lui et pas Sam, ils n'étaient pas faits ainsi. Un regard furtif du colonel, pourtant lui apprit qu'elle était au bord du gouffre et que le moindre pas de travers la ferait chuter.

Sans un mot il posa la main sur la valise, qu'elle ne lâcha pas. Sa prochaine étape était de poser son bagage dans le coffre de la voiture de l'agent du NCIS. Il comprit et n'insista pas. La jeune femme le suivit dans un silence douloureux.

Une fois à Bethesda, Ducky se précipita vers sa nouvelle amie.

« Ma chère Samantha… »

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire demandant dans un souffle si son mari était sortit du bloc.

« L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Les balles ont été extraites, et n'avaient miraculeusement touchées aucun organe vital. Il a malheureusement sombré dans un coma de stade 2 avant son arrivé. Il est dans la chambre derrière nous, j'ai pensé qu'une chambre individuelle serait judicieux.»

Pour éviter la salle de réveil, Ducky avait assuré qu'il ne quitterait pas Jack. La procédure était peu orthodoxe mais la réputation du médecin le précédait, cela avait beaucoup aidé.

« Merci… »

Elle quitta ses bras et entra dans la chambre.

Gibbs parla enfin lorsque Sam eut disparue.

« Tu as pu récupérer les balles? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, pensif, lui tendant une petite boîte transparente.

« Qu'y a –t- il Duck ? »

« Pourquoi me demande tu ça Jethro ? »

« Tu ne dis rien, on va retrouver Noah et Jack va s'en sortir. Crois moi connaissant son passif il a connu pire. »

Le légiste hocha de nouveau la tête.

« J'aurai voulu faire plus pour Samantha. Jack est couvert de tuyaux et… »

« Ne t'en fais pas…c'est difficile pour elle mais elle est forte et elle en a vu pire largement avec son général de mari. »

Voilà que Gibbs rassurait le médecin, les choses étaient définitivement sérieuses.

Ca n'était pas la première fois que Jack gisait dans un lit d'hôpital, parfois même son état avait été plus alarmant. Hélas la souffrance éprouvée, elle était identique.

Il était intubé et relié à une machine qui l'aidait à respirer. Des drains sortaient de sa poitrine afin d'évacuer le sang et ainsi éviter un caillot ou autre complication. Des bips réguliers et particulièrement agaçants mesuraient l'EEG et l'ECG du général. Une intraveineuse lui permettait également d'être nourrit.

Sam remarqua une chose étrange, seule la partie gauche de son corps était reliée à toutes ses machines et le lit paraissait plus grand. Ducky sans doute. Et sans s'en rendre compte, le colonel se mit à pleurer. Ses barrières s'effondraient une à une, lentement elle s'allongea auprès de son ancien CO. Posant délicatement la tête sur son épaule et une main sur son torse. Elle chercha son odeur et ne capta que celle aseptisée des hôpitaux. Elle en eut presque un haut le cœur, ses angoisses reprenaient le dessus. Son mari était entre la vie et la mort et dieu seul savait où se trouvait son fils. Peut être avait-il déjà quitté ce monde, NON !!!!Elle l'aurait sentit elle le savait.

« Jack…je vais le retrouver je te le promets… et nous passerons noël tous ensemble. »

Ses mots conjuraient avec ses pensées, mais elle se devait de le rassurer. Il avait déjà perdu un fils, que deviendrait-il s'il perdait Noah ? Que deviendraient-ils tous les deux. Elle s'abandonna contre lui, laissant libre court à son chagrin et à ses peurs. Elle se laissa emporter par la souffrance et l'angoisse.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, Sam sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle ne se retourna pas pensant que c'était Ducky qui lui apportait son soutient. Elle lui était reconnaissante mais était incapable de bouger, ni même de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Sam, il va s'en sortir. Il faut se concentrer sur Noah. »

Cette voix…ce ne pouvait-être…non…ils étaient sur Atlantis et…

L'esprit brumeux elle tourna enfin la tête. Le regard qu'elle avait, la personne en face d'elle ne lui avait vu que peu de fois. Elle avait l'air si perdue.

Le colonel se leva et se blottie dans ces bras si réconfortants.

« Daniel…j'ai perdu mon fils… »

L'archéologue comprit à peine les paroles de celle qui au fil des années était devenue comme sa sœur. Il en eut le cœur brisé de la voir si fragile.

« Nous allons le retrouver. C'est un O'Neill après tout. »

Cela ne suffit pas à la rassurer, Vala s'approcha aussi perturbé que Daniel. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur la tête de son amie lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

« Allez botter quelques fesses pour moi. Je reste avec Jack, je suis de toutes manières la seule à pouvoir l'obliger à rester dans ce lit. Croyez-moi, je suis la meilleure à ce petit jeu là. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sam qui émit un faible sourire. Le petit ventre arrondi de Vala témoignait également de son incapacité à les aider sur le terrain. Elle avait du jouer sur le fait que ses hormones l'obligeaient à ne pas quitter Daniel pour avoir l'autorisation de l'accompagner sur Atlantis pendant son séjour de quelques semaines.

Daniel et Sam la remercièrent et sortirent de la chambre, juste avant Vala eut le temps de leur admonester ses recommandations d'usage avant de finir par un ''Fait attention mon choux ! '' qui arracha une grimace à l'archéologue. Ils ne changeraient jamais, pourtant ces habitudes là réconfortèrent quelque peu le colonel.


	3. Find them, at all cost

_Merci pour à tous vos reviews j'vous adore :o)_

_Allez voilà la suite. A oui une chose, mes persos se tutoie (depuis le temps) je me base toujours par rapport à l'anglais où le vous/tu n'existe pas. Et par rapport au ton utilisé. J'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas trop._

Find him, at all cost!

Le trajet jusqu'au NCIS se fit dans un silence oppressant. En effet Daniel ne savait pas quoi dire à son amie pour la réconforter et Sam se concentrait sur la prochaine étape. A savoir retrouver son fils. Pourtant c'est elle qui engagea la conversation.

« Le général vous a fait revenir d'Atlantis aussitôt prévenu… »

Elle semblait reconnaissante, mais de la tristesse perçait dans sa voix.

« Oui et direct dans un avion de l'air force, il n'aurait pas eu le choix avec Vala…tu la connais. Et maintenant avec ses hormones, c'est encore pire. »

Le ton de Daniel se voulait enjoué, Sam faisait son possible pour s'y accrocher. L'archéologue faisait de gros effort pour l'aider et elle appréciait grandement.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans le labo d'Abby en compagnie de Gibbs. Tony, McGee et Ziva s'y trouvaient déjà. En apercevant Sam, la jeune gothique voulu se précipiter afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce fut sans compter sur Ziva qui l'attrapa par le bas de sa blouse. Le regard de Gibbs était également sans équivoque, Sam était suffisamment fragile pour que la jeune scientifique se précipite vers elle comme à ses habitudes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Jethro venait de trancher dans le vif, plus vite ils avanceraient et plus vite ils retrouveraient Noah.

McGee avait l'air désolé.

« Rien sur les lieux patron, pas même les douilles. »

« Les balles sont de type 45 rien de plus…ha si on a utilisé un silencieux, vous voyez les… »

« DiNozzo, David ? »

« Les vidéos ne sont pas très parlantes non plus patron. »

Gibbs fit un signe de tête à son plus ancien agent, Ziva le devança et lança les vidéos de surveillance.

**Sur l'une d'entre elle, on aperçoit Jack au loin sans son fils recevant les deux balles. Un homme se tient en effet dans son dos, cagoulé. Sur une seconde, on peut voir deux hommes cagoulés également quitter le parking sous terrain avec Noah dans leur bras inconscient. Enfin sur une troisième, on voit Jack marcher vers sa voiture, Noah sur un bras et des sacs de provisions dans l'autre. Un homme s'approche à quelque pas, semble lui parler. Jack ne se retourne pas, pose son fils au sol lui parle doucement à l'oreille et lui dis d'avancer vers les deux autres hommes qui arrivent face à eux.**

**Et soudain plus rien.**

« C'est tout patron….les trois hommes savaient pour les caméras mais visiblement ils s'en fichaient royalement. »

« Ils nous ont laissés ces images délibérément… » Ajouta Ziva consciente de l'état de son amie après ces vidéos.

Tony n'osait regarder Sam, se concentrant uniquement sur les trois kidnappeurs. Mal à l'aise, McGee imitait son coéquipier. Abby quant à elle luttait contre l'envie de prendre Sam dans ses bras si bien que Ziva ne lâchait pas sa blouse.

Sam n'avait pas bougé, l'air absent et détaché.

Elle se retourna brusquement face à la sortie percutant un Daniel hébété qui n'osa la rattraper.

« J'espère pour vous, que vous avez autre chose de plus solide ! » Lâcha Gibbs avant de partir à la recherche du colonel.

Il la trouva assise dans les escaliers, secouée par des sanglots. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre elle, et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Jethro s'assit prêt d'elle passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, le colonel ne bougea pas.

« Juste cinq minutes, Gibbs. » Demanda Sam la voix brisée.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot, il aurait voulu lui parler mais que dire. Sa propre expérience était bien pire, il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille dans des circonstances quasi identique. Et surtout il était impossible de comparer ce genre de drame.

Aussi, il se contenta de murmurer des mots qui auraient semblé tellement insignifiant s'ils avaient été prononcés par un autre.

« Prends ton temps, je sais ce que ça fait… »

Le colonel approuva d'un signe de tête, inspirant profondément.

Enfin lorsqu'elle eut reprit le dessus, elle se leva suivit par l'agent du NCIS et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Gibbs pensa aussitôt aux fumiers qui avaient tiré sur Jack et enlevé le petit garçon. Il ne souhaitait pas être à leur place.

« Ils ne feront plus jamais ça !»

Elle tourna alors les talons et retourna dans le labo d'Abby. Elle avait muré son chagrin et sa peur dans sa détermination et sa colère. Le colonel était parfaitement opérationnel, tous s'en rendirent compte à son retour.

Timidement Abby leva la main, semblant vouloir poser une question.

« Vous n'avez pas une sorte de technologie super sophistiquée sur vos vaisseaux pour retrouver Noah ? »

Les agents du NCIS se tournèrent vers Sam et Daniel comme si la solution miraculeuse se trouvait sous leur nez depuis le début. Daniel secoua la tête d'un signe négatif, dépité. Sam se chargea de leur expliquer, la question de sa nouvelle amie était pertinente. Surtout, Abby avait l'air vraiment concernée, elle voulait la rassurer quelque peu, même si c'était elle qui aurait du l'être.

« Le dédale est affecté à Atlantis, l'Odyssée les a rejoint depuis peu afin de les aider. Quant à l'Apollo, Teal'c et Cameron sont à bord et ne doivent pas être de retour avant 3 semaines. »

Cela aurait été si simple, un simple repérage ADN et Noah aurait été repéré.

« McGee ! »

Gibbs réorientait la conversation, il était inutile de s'attarder sur des solutions vouées à l'échec.

« Ha heu patron, on a heu…pas de demande de rançon encore et heu je n'ai pas réussi à entrer sur les serveurs pour les emails ou les appels… »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudain mal à l'aise, il avait été incapable de ''pirater'' le serveur de mail des officiers ainsi que celle du SGC et du pentagone.

Sam secoua la tête.

« Je me suis occupée dans l'avion, pas de menace ni pour Jack ni pour moi. Nos dossiers bien que confidentiels ne portent sur aucune affaire importante. »

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, il n'avait rien.

« Des ennemis ? » Demanda Tony l'air peu convaincu.

Daniel reprit à la place de son amie.

« Impossible, nos dossiers sont classé secret défense. Nos anciens ennemis ont été réduis au silence… »

Il s'arrêta réfléchissant tout de même à qui pourrait vouloir nuire à l'ancienne SG1.

« Daniel a raison, plus de NID, ni de Trust et l'IOA a presque les pleins pouvoirs… »

« Abby, McGee vous me trouvez une vidéo nous montrant la sortie du parking des kidnappeurs. »

« Gibbs, on a cherché…ils ne nous ont laissés que ces minuscules vidéos. On a cherché partout, rien du tout. C'est des pros et on ne voit même pas le type de voiture de laquelle ils étaient, on ne peut pas même évaluer la taille de types ou bien… »

La gothique s'emballait et paniquait. Elle s'arrêta soudain sentant une main sur son épaule, Sam s'était approché.

« Merci Abby. »

« Ho…Sam..de…de rien… »

Elle n'osa même pas la prendre dans ses bras, son amie avait le même air déterminé que Gibbs lorsqu'il était sur une affaire perso. Et le même que Jack se dit Daniel, elle souffrait terriblement mais il était hors de question que sa douleur dirige ses actes.

« Ils n'ont pas enlevé Noah pour rien, ils vont appeler et nous saurons ce qu'ils veulent. Il faut attendre. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, Ziva avait raison.

Mais la pire des choses était l'attente, elle était capable de faire ressurgir les plus grandes angoisses et les plus grandes peurs.

Sam se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, chercher une solution pour trouver son fils lui aurait permit de se concentrer sur une seule tâche et ainsi éviter de laisser dériver son esprit sur les pires choses qui pourraient lui arriver. Mais à présent elle ne pourrait faire autrement, penser à Noah et à Jack et à leurs situations. Elle sentit une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir à nouveau, elle s'empressa de l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même. Plus tard, elle aurait tout le loisir de se laisser aller, une fois que Jack serait sortit d'affaire et que Noah serait à la maison.

« Très bien, McGee… » Recommença Gibbs.

« Le portable de Sam et le téléphone du domicile sont sur écoute. Au premier appel nous les localiserons. »

Abby approuva du chef.

« DiNozzo, David… »

« On retourne dans le parking bien patron ! »

Tony attrapa la main de Ziva qui d'un subtil mouvement réussie à tordre le bras de son fiancé.

« Oublie pas les bonnes manières DiNozzo ! »

« Aieu, pardon les dames d'abord. »

Elle ne le lâcha pas et lui plia le bras plus fort.

« Aie !! Ok les damoiselles d'abord ! »

Et c'est sous cet échange qu'ils quittèrent le labo, Sam souriait presque.

« Vous deux, vous allez sortir Jack de son coma ! »

Daniel sourit, il retrouvait un peu de son ami en Gibbs.

_Et voilà, je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre pardonnez moi…_


	4. Love will show you everything

_Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre soutiens pour ce chapitre trois un peu laborieux pour moi. Du coup, chapitre quatre dans la même journée et hop cadeau !! Le titre de ce chapitre vient d'une chanson de Jennifer Love Hewitt tirée du film If Only (.com/watch?v=rWnow6AzIx8&feature=related), que je vous conseil grandement si vous êtes comme moi fleur bleue. Aller j'arrête mon blabla_

Love will show you everything

Vingt-deux heures sonnèrent à la montre de Daniel lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Vala et Ducky. L'extraterrestre s'était endormie dans un fauteuil et Ducky lisait tranquillement une revue de psychologie, assit sur la chaise la moins confortable. Ils entrèrent sans bruits, Sam prit la main de son presque frère et lui déposa les clefs de leur appartement.

"Prenez la chambre d'amis, je vais rester avec Jack..."

Daniel allait protester, lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de repos et d'un bon bain mais il savait qu'à sa place il aurait agit de manière identique. Aussi il se dirigea vers la femme qui partageait désormais sa vie et lui posa doucement une main sur la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

"Allons dormir un peu, Jack me tuerai s'il savait que tu as passé la nuit sur ce fauteuil."

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa joue également, puis se leva et se dirigea vers Sam.

"Il a été sage, il mérite de dormir à tes côtés ce soir." Lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

"Merci Vala."

Le colonel regarda son amie se diriger vers Ducky qui n'osait parler. Elle sembla lui murmurer quelque chose. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et le couple quitta la chambre.

"Vous pouvez rentrer Ducky...merci pour tout."

Voilà plus de trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient et Sam était toujours incapable de tutoyer le légiste. Il avait renoncé bien longtemps auparavant à lui faire entendre raison.

"La nuit va être décisive Samantha, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ton général. Il est solide et battant. Et puis le reste de la journée c'est bien déroulé."

Il avait tourné la tête en direction des drains, rien d'anormal ne s'était produit. On l'avait même extubé dés sa sortie du coma. A présent il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement.

"C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit toujours inconscient, ainsi il ne souffre pas des drains sortant de son thorax."

Sam approuva d'un signe de tête puis observa Ducky s'installer dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par Vala.

"Je suppose que Daniel a réussi à te nourrir un peu?"

"Un peu...merci Ducky."

"C'est normale ma chère, à présent il faut dormir."

Le colonel reprit alors sa place dans le lit de Jack, la tête de nouveau sur son épaule et la main sur son torse. Ainsi elle sentait le rythme régulier de son cœur, oubliant les bips incessants et cette fois paradoxalement apaisant des machines.

Il n'avait pas demandé de nouvelle du petit garçon, il saurait en temps voulu. Pour le moment, le colonel avait besoin d'un repos mérité. Il savait également que son sommeil serait haché et perturbé par de nombreux cauchemars.

Chez les O'Neill, Vala était confortablement installée dans le lit de la chambre d'ami attendant impatiemment le père de son futur enfant.

« Darling !!Darling !! » L'appela-t-elle d'un ton coquin.

Il ne répondit pas, elle se leva doucement.

Cinq mois de grossesse et déjà obèse se dit-elle.

Elle le trouva dans la chambre de Noah assit sur le lit, une petite souris sur les genoux.

« Daniel ? »

« C'est son petit doudou comme il l'appel. Il ne dort jamais sans sa peluche. »

L'archéologue se faisait un sang d'encre pour son filleul. Elle s'approcha, le prenant dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête délicatement sur le ventre rebondis de Vala et l'entoura de ses bras.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de déposer un baiser au sommet de sa tête. Et doucement elle se détacha, lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers leur chambre.

« Tu peux dormir avec petit doudou si tu veux Darling. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil joueur, et il l'embrassa reconnaissant.

A deux heures du matin, Sam s'agita et se leva en sursaut, sans un bruit cependant. Les cauchemars, elle en avait l'habitude avec son passé. Celui là pourtant la secoua plus que de coutume. Noah et Jack disparaissait dans le néant, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle se recoucha, tentant d'apaiser sa respiration. Elle passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de son mari, il adorait cela.

« Il faut te battre Jack, je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase sachant que se laisser aller ne l'aiderait pas. Elle s'effondrerait une fois de plus et Noah avait besoin de sa mère en parfaite possession de ses moyens pour le retrouver.

Sur son fauteuil, Ducky s'était endormit.

A huit heures, le lendemain matin, le chirurgien qui avait opéré Jack entra dans la chambre, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son confrère qui se réveilla aussitôt. Il ausculta ensuite le général, puis d'un signe de tête invita Ducky à le suivre.

« Vous devriez rentrer prendre un peu de repos Dr Mallard. Le général O'Neill se porte à merveille. Nous devrions pouvoir lui retirer les drains d'ici deux jours. Il n'aura normalement aucunes séquelles. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi, Dr Hollister. Merci beaucoup. Je vais attendre le réveil du colonel pour lui annoncer les nouvelles. »

Le chirurgien hocha la tête, puis tendit une main que Ducky serra avec plaisir.

A huit heures trente, Sam se réveillait. Ducky était revenu de la cafétéria 5 minutes auparavant. Il lui rapporta les dires du médecin et Sam le remercia de nouveau.

« Rentrez-vous reposer un peu Ducky. »

« Je vais très bien Samantha. Toi tu rentres et tu te prépare pour ta nouvelle journée de recherche. Entendu ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit, le remercia une fois de plus et avant de quitter la chambre déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

Daniel et Sam arrivèrent au NCIS vers 10H, rejoignant directement le labo de la gothique. Ils y trouvèrent le reste de l'équipe sans Gibbs. Tony se faisait torturer par Ziva pendant que McGee et la scientifique revoyaient sans cesse leur procédure afin de traquer les kidnappeurs lorsqu'ils appelleraient.

« Comment va Jack ? » Demanda Ziva qui avait lâché la main de son fiancé.

« Sortit du coma, ils vont lui retirer ses drains d'ici deux jours. Il est toujours inconscient cependant. »

« Jack est une loutre, c'est pas étonnant… »

« Haaa marmotte Ziva ! Et je doute qu'un général comme Jack dorme… »

Elle lui reprit la main le torturant de nouveau, Tony ne pu que grogner de mécontentement.

Sam sourit enfin presque normalement.

Soudain son téléphone sonna, inquiète elle regarda le numéro. Il n'y en avait aucun d'affiché.

Tim et Abby avaient plongé sur leur clavier. D'un signe de tête de l'agent, Sam décrocha.

La traque venait de commencer.

_Mouahahah, pas taper._


	5. The Ransom

_Encore merci pour votre soutien, j'aiiiime recevoir des reviews (en même temps qui n'aimerait pas quoi lol). Voilà la suite._

The Ransom

« Carter ? »

« Bonjour colonel. »

La voix à l'autre bout du fil était déformée. Tous surent à ce moment que l'affaire était liée au SGC. Les ravisseurs ne l'aurait pas appelé par son grade si ce n'était qu'une question d'argent.

« Que voulez-vous ! »

Le ton de Sam était tranchant et sans appel, le colonel avait prit la direction de la conversation. Gibbs venait d'arriver et s'était posté prêt de l'officier de l'air force non loin de Daniel.

« Rien qui ne soit dans vos moyens Colonel rassurez-vous. »

Les doigts d'Abby et Tim volaient sur les claviers, ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour tracer l'appel. Hélas sur la carte des petits points rouges ne cessaient de bouger de villes en villes. Il arrivait même que le point quitte les Etats-Unis. Sam évitait de les fixer, se concentrant sur l'appel. Ziva appuyée contre une table, avait agrippé les rebords de celle-ci. Tony instinctivement avait posé une de ses mains sur celle de sa partenaire.

« Je l'espère, comment va mon fils ? »

Elle espérait ainsi gagner du temps et permettre aux deux agents du NCIS d'enfin repérer l'appel.

« Dans un deuxième temps colonel. »

Bizarrement, la voix semblait patiente et extrêmement confiante. Abby et Tim faisaient partit des meilleurs parmi les meilleurs et ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver d'où était passé l'appel.

« Rendez-moi mon fils et vous ferez ce que vous voulez de moi. »

Elle échangeait sa vie contre celle de Noah, persuadée que c'est-elle qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout.

« Nous n'avons aucunement besoin de vous colonel, nous avons des personnes parfaitement compétente parmi nous. Non, nous avons besoin d'un Al'kesh. »

Sam déglutit, Tony, Ziva et Gibbs se tournèrent soudain vers la jeune femme et l'archéologue ne comprenant pas.

« Vous savez que nous n'en avons pas…que c'est impossible… »

La voix se mit à rire, Sam serra le poing et raffermit l'emprise sur son téléphone.

« Voyons colonel, n'essayez pas ne me faire avaler cela…Votre amie Vala Mal Doran a encore assez de relations pour nous en trouver un…elle enverra le Dr Jackson, je pense qu'il lui est difficile de voyager dans son état. »

Ils savaient tout de SG1, et ils les menaçaient clairement.

Dans la pièce, les seuls sons provenaient des touches des claviers mis à part les voix de Sam et du ravisseur. L'air semblait s'être alourdi. Gibbs s'approcha d'Abby et McGee leur demandant d'un signe de tête comment cela avançait. McGee confus secoua la tête, Abby se mordit la lèvre continuant inlassablement de frapper sur son clavier.

« Je ne peux vous promettre un Al'Kesh, vous le savez puisque vous avez l'air informé. Un cargo serait plus raisonnable et plus rapide à trouver. »

Un silence pesant suivit, ils réfléchissaient sans doute.

« Avec un Al'kesh nous vous aurions laissé 4 jours. Un cargo suffira mais vous n'aurez que deux jours colonel. »

Sam ne polémiqua pas, ils jouaient serré mais c'était toujours faisable. Elle l'espérait du moins.

« Très bien, où et quand ? »

« Nous vous recontacterons d'ici deux jours. »

La voix allait raccrocher, elle le savait et tout serait perdu. Le repérage, l'espoir d'avoir Noah au bout du fil et ainsi se rassurer quelque peu.

« Passez-moi mon fils ! »

Nouveau silence, empreint de désir cette fois.

« Maman ? »

« Noah mon cœur, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle inspira profondément, la mère reprenait le dessus avec le cortège d'émotion qui la ferait flancher. Ziva attrapa le bras de Tony, le lui broyant à moitié, il se contenta de grimacer.

Gibbs s'était rapproché du colonel, prêt à tout moment quoi qu'il arrive.

« J'ai peur maman des messieurs. Tu viens me chercher quant ? »

« Bientôt chéri, je te le promets. Tu dois être fort comme papa d'accord ? »

« D'accord… »

Il avait une petite voix, comme s'il allait pleurer.

« Je t'aime tu le sais mon cœur. »

« Pas plus que moi colonel… »

Le petit garçon de trois ans était incroyablement malin, il reprenait les phrases de son père qu'il tenait comme idole pour répondre à sa mère chaque fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

Sam sourit, s'autorisant une larme à chaque œil.

« Terminé colonel, n'oubliez pas…un cargo dans deux jours. »

Le ravisseur avait reprit le téléphone, Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Écoutez-moi bien espèce de salopards ! … »

La partie Jack O'Neill surgissait, manquant tout faire rater. Tony et Ziva tressaillirent, Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule du colonel qu'elle ignora royalement.

« …vous aurez ce que vous voulez. Mais sachez que si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de mon fils, l'univers ne sera pas assez grand pour vous cacher. Ho et j'oubliais, tirer dans le dos d'un général n'est pas très futé surtout quand il s'agit du général O'Neill et qu'il survit… »

Elle jouait gros en les provoquant, incapable de se contrôler elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de jouer la vie de son fils. Son corps entier fut parcouru de tremblements, Gibbs l'attrapa par les épaules, la faisant asseoir.

Le ravisseur ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de raccrocher.

« Mon dieu…je viens de tuer mon fils… »

Elle se pencha en avant se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Gibbs ne l'avait pas lâché, il tourna la tête vers son équipe. Ziva ne disait rien, Tony avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui s'était laissé faire. Cela en disait long sur ses sentiments.

« Abs, McGee !! »

Abby se retourna les larmes aux yeux, le jeune agent passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

« Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions patron…rien…ils changeaient de serveur toutes les 15 secondes. Ils sont vraiment très fort… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir comment ils font ni comment vous avez fait. Le prochain appel doit être localisé vous entendez ! »

Jamais Jethro ne leur avait parlé sur un ton si hargneux. McGee et Abby hochèrent la tête sans un mot se concentrant de nouveau sur leurs claviers afin de trouver un meilleur moyen de repérer l'appel. Malgré tout la tâche s'avérait impossible même pour eux.

Sam se leva essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappé et se dirigea vers la gothique et le jeune écrivain.

« Je vais vous aider… »

Voyant qu'ils allaient répliquer elle leva la main.

« …j'ai besoin de me tenir occupé…je dois tout d'abord prévenir le général Landry. Gibbs ? »

Il hocha la tête et tout deux quittèrent la pièce direction le MTAC.

Daniel avait disparu au moment même ou Vala et son état avait été évoqué. Sam avait comprit et ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Elle préférait d'ailleurs le savoir avec son amie auprès de Jack. Ils seraient ainsi protégés juste au cas où.

Alors qu'Abby allait dire enfin quelque chose, Ziva se détacha presque avec violence de Tony et quitta le labo. L'Italien n'en fut pas surpris, il sourit contrit à ses amis et les quitta également. Ils n'étaient de toutes manières d'aucune utilité.

Il mit bien 10 minutes à la trouver, la salle d'entraînement était le dernier endroit où il chercha. Lorsqu'il entra, Ziva, les mains entourées de ruban, cognait contre un sac de sable. Elle avait même changé de tenue et relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Sans un mot, son partenaire la rejoignit et agrippa le sac l'immobilisant. Tony attendit patiemment qu'elle eut finit ou qu'elle lui parle. L'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries, il le savait.

« Il n'a que trois ans !! »

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un coup de poing.

« Lorsqu'on les aura trouvé Tony… »

Nouvelles volées de coups de poing, l'agent du NCIS reculait presque. Il ne parlait toujours pas, préférant que sa partenaire se livre sans interruption de sa part. C'était si rare de la voir submergé par ses sentiments. Mais les circonstances étaient effroyables cette fois ci.

« …je ne donne pas cher de leur vie… »

Elle frappa une dernière fois y laissant toutes ces forces. Elle tomba à genoux, Tony se précipita et la prit dans ses bras. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, elle se laissa faire.

« C'est de leur peau Zeeee, et oui ils paieront. »

Plus haut au MTAC, Sam et Gibbs étaient vidéoconférence avec le général Landry. Sam avait revêtu son masque de colonel, les mâchoires et les poings serrés.

« Je vais contacter Vala colonel, et envoyer SG2 immédiatement après avoir reçu ses informations. »

Hank n'hésita pas une seconde, le colonel Reynolds 2IC du SGC depuis le départ de Sam était informé de la situation. Son équipe et plusieurs autres s'étaient porté volontaire au cas où.

« Général, l'IOA ne consentira jamais. Nous ne négocions jamais avec ce genre de demande… »

« Faites-moi confiance Sam. Ce cargo ne nous appartient pas après tout. L'objectif est votre fils rien d'autre. »

« Merci général… »

« Tout ira bien… »

Elle hocha la tête et la communication fut coupée.

Sans un mot, ils descendirent au labo. Tony et Ziva étaient également de retour, rien sur le visage de l'israélienne ne laissait deviner son état quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'était même changée de nouveau.

« DiNozzo, David vous allez à Bethesda. »

« Tout de suite patron. »

Les deux agents, quittèrent leur amis ayant parfaitement compris qu'ils étaient en charge de la protection de SG1. Gibbs attendit que Sam prenne sa place entre McGee et Abby pour quitter la pièce.


	6. Nightmare before Christmas

_Et un chapitre de plus, allez mini quizz, vous savez d'où provient le titre de ce chapitre ? Celui du chapitre précédent, provient bien évidemment du film la rançon avec Mel Gibson et Renée Russo._

Nightmare before Christmas

Lorsque le téléphone du colonel sonna de nouveau, elle sursauta malgré elle. Maitrisant le tremblement de ses mains, elle prit son téléphone et la boule qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge disparue. C'était Daniel et aussi vite qu'elle eut quitté sa gorge, la boule réapparu au creux de son estomac.

« Sam, nous rentrons au SGC... »

Il savait que son appel avait du l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il avait judicieusement choisit d'aller directement au vif du sujet.

« Merci Daniel. »

« A vrai dire… »

Sam entendit Vala marmonner, puis la voix de Daniel s'éloigna. Le colonel l'entendit pester contre la mère de son futur enfant puis enfin Vala fut à l'autre bout du fil.

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, dieu qu'il était bon d'avoir Vala comme amie.

« Samantha, nous allons chercher le cargo, nous serons rentrés d'ici deux jours ne t'en fais pas. »

« Vala, dans ton état, non je… »

« Quel état ? Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu n'arrêtais pas de le hurler après ton général il me semble. »

« Effectivement. » Répondit-elle souriant une fois de plus.

« Très bien, alors à dans deux jours. »

« Fait attention à toi. »

« Mmmm, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur l'histoire pour notre couverture. Tu devrais voir la tête de Daniel… »

Elle se mit à rire.

« …mais je lui ai dit que même un troupeau d'équidés sauvage lancés au galop ne me feraient pas changer d'avis. »

Nouveau sourire du colonel, la phrase de Teal'c était la préférée de l'extraterrestre.

« Merci Vala… prends soin de la petite… »

« Shuuuut mon choupinet ne sait rien encore… »

Sam entendit un Daniel râler sur le fait que tout le monde saurait le sexe de son enfant et qu'il finirait par le lui dire par inadvertance. Elles se saluèrent et raccrochèrent.

Aussitôt, Sam se remit au travail auprès de ses deux amis qui, bien trop concentrés sur leur travail, n'avait rien entendu.

A l'hôpital, Vala et Daniel venaient de partir lorsque Gibbs arriva. Tony et Ziva se trouvaient dans la chambre de Jack.

« Où est Ducky ? »

« Rentré chez lui patron. »

Jethro fronça les sourcils, comment ses deux agents avaient –ils réussi à lui faire prendre du repos.

« Je l'ai menacé de ne plus cuisiner pour lui. » Lança Ziva en haussant les épaules.

Tony se mit la main sur le cœur en feignant la crise cardiaque. Il ne faisait pas de blagues stupides à propos de ses films. Gibbs ne s'en étonna pas, Tony savait différencier les choses.

Ce dernier redevint soudain sérieux.

« Vala et Daniel sont repartis chercher la rançon. Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle, ça va marcher. »

Sa dernière phrase était plus une interrogation qu'une affirmation. Le chef d'équipe se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« Nous restons auprès de Jack, Gibbs. Avec de la chance, ils viendront finir ce qu'ils ont commencé. »

Ziva n'était hélas pas convaincue, les ravisseurs étaient des pros visiblement. Ils ne commettraient jamais une telle erreur.

Nouveau hochement de tête de Jethro qui quitta la pièce aussitôt après

Les heures défilèrent au NCIS, sans que les trois personnes dans le labo de la jeune gothique ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils avaient pourtant prit la peine de dîner, forcés par Gibbs.

L'élaboration du logiciel qui leur permettrait peut être de localiser le prochain appel, avait donné un certain répit à Sam. Lorsque Tim bailla, Abby le frappa à l'épaule gauche.

« Tu ne t'arrêtes pas Timmy. Nous n'avons pas finis, tu n'as pas le droit de dormir. Tu entends. »

« Abbyyy, il est presque onze heure du soir et je suis mort de fatigue. En plus nous avons presque terminé. Et tu as bu du caff-pow toute l'après-midi toi !! »

« Il fallait boire plus vite !! Sam tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu. Demain nous testerons tout ça. »

La voix d'Abby s'était faite soudain plus douce, McGee allait protester puis se ravisa lorsque sa partenaire ferma le poing de nouveau, le menaçant.

« Je vais aller voir Jack, merci Abby, Tim. »

La jeune gothique prit Sam dans ses bras avant de la laisser partir.

Lorsque le colonel entra dans la chambre de son mari, elle y trouva Tony dans le fauteuil endormit, la tête en arrière, un filé de bave à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ziva était assise sur la chaise, face à la porte faisant semblant de lire un roman de Tim. Ses sens étaient eux en éveil.

« Vous pouvez rentrer Ziva. Merci d'avoir tenu compagnie à Jack. »

L'israélienne se leva et posa le roman sur la table.

« Tu dis trop souvent merci Sam, tu n'en as pas besoin. Pas en famille. »

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras, Tony dormait, il ne pourrait ainsi pas l'embêter avec ça. Puis alors que Sam reprenait sa place dans le lit de Jack, Ziva murmura à l'oreille de son fiancé.

« Tonyyyyyy, réveil toi mon petit derrière poilu…. »

Il grommela secouant la tête. Il finit par s'asseoir brusquement sur la chaise s'essuyant le visage. Elle lui attrapa violemment le bras et l'obligea à quitter la pièce. Sam entendit un ''J'ai faim'' de la part de Ziva, et un ''Encore'' presque paniqué de Tony.

« Salut toi… »

Sam caressait le visage paisible de son mari.

« …nous allons retrouver notre fils très bientôt. Le jour de Noël, je l'espère il sera revenu. Jack il faut te réveiller. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire si tu dors encore. Que son père est une loutre ? C'est de Ziva tu t'en doutes… »

Elle marqua une pause, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Les machines bruyantes avaient quitté la pièce. Seul l'intraveineuse et les drains persistaient.

Samantha soupira, et soudain toute la tension de la journée se déversa en elle. Telle une vague déferlante, puissante et dévastatrice. Le colonel fondit en larmes, secouée par son chagrin et sa douleur. L'impuissance la tuait à petit feu.

« …je t'en pris réveil toi… »

Elle savait que c'était égoïste de sa part, qu'à son réveil Jack souffrirait bien plus qu'elle. Physiquement et moralement. Qu'il ne tiendrait pas en place, il serait incapable de rester allongé pendant qu'une partie de lui-même se trouvait entre les mains d'hommes de la pire espèce.

« …chéri je… »

Elle se sentit soudain ridicule. Ils utilisaient rarement les sobriquets affectifs, mais elle avait tellement besoin de lui. De sa force, de tout ce qui faisait qu'il était Jack O'Neill et qu'elle l'aimait. Ho oui, elle l'aimait, elle aurait même échangé sa place si on lui avait laissé le choix. Jack aurait retrouvé leur fils plus rapidement, il aurait trouvé une solution. Pourtant une petite voix, celle de sa raison, lui soufflait qu'elle se trompait. Qu'il fallait qu'elle garde espoir, toujours.

Vaincue par le chagrin et la fatigue, elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son ancien CO. Il lui faisait du bien malgré tout, sa seule présence suffisait quelque peu.

Cette nuit là, paradoxalement aucun cauchemar de vint troubler son sommeil. Un rêve, ou plutôt des souvenirs l'aidèrent à récupérer.

**Un chalet, un lac, un ponton sur lequel est assis un homme aux cheveux grisonnant. Une femme blonde approche depuis l'arrière de la maison. Elle vient de parcourir des centaines de kilomètres en voiture, rien que pour le voir. Il a le don de l'apaiser lorsque tout va mal. La dernière fois remonte au fameux week-end au même endroit. Pourtant il ne s'est rien passé pendant ces quelques jours. A présent, les choses vont changer, elle en a décidé ainsi. Indirectement lui aussi puisqu'il quitte la tête du SGC. **

**Il ne se retourne pas, il sait que c'est elle. Il attend, il a fait le premier pas avec cette mutation. Il lui laisse faire le second, juste au cas où. Des fois qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle est en train de commettre une erreur. Que ce lourdaud de Pete est mieux pour elle. Ses pensées sont soudain arrêtées par une main sur son épaule. Elle est là, il se lève lui faisant face de toute sa stature. Elle s'approche, il la prend dans ses bras, elle pose sa tête au creux de son épaule et une main sur son cœur.**

**Le temps semble s'être arrêté, rien que pour eux. La nuit est claire et douce, le ciel est parsemé d'étoiles.**

**Et puis, elle lève la tête, se détachant juste assez pour pouvoir enfin combler la distance entre leurs lèvres. Leur premier vrai baiser est une explosion de sensations, toutes plus fortes à mesure que les secondes s'envolent. Soudain, il devient plus violent, vorace même. Personne ne pourrait les séparer, il risquerait sa vie. **

**L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, resserre son étreinte presque à leur couper le souffle. Plus jamais ils ne se quitteront, jamais.**

**Les années passent, avec leurs lots de joie et de chagrin. De devoir à accomplir et de vie à vivre envers et contre tout, parce qu'ils s'aiment plus que tout et parce qu'ils l'ont mérité. **

**Le départ pour Atlantis, le mariage peu de temps avant. Le retour d'Atlantis en catastrophe suite à la disparition du général. La douloureuse épreuve du rétablissement du colonel. **

**La vengeance d'une femme, et l'annonce de l'arrivée de Noah.**

**La douleur physique de l'accouchement, le bonheur intense à l'arrivée du petit garçon. Et trois ans de pure joie à voir grandir ce petit blondinet aux yeux bleu identique à sa maman. Ayant pourtant le regard de son papa.**

Sam se réveilla le lendemain à 8H, ayant miraculeusement bien dormie. Elle se leva doucement, embrassa son mari et quitta l'hôpital après avoir salué Ziva et Tony qui étaient arrivés sans faire de bruit.

_Voilà, désolée pour les fautes dans les autres chapitres, j'ai du mal avec la conjugaison surtout. Ha oui, je suis un peu à l'ouest ce soir à cause des cachets pour le mal de tête. Donc je sais pas trop objectivement ce que donne ce chapitre lol._


	7. The day after tomorrow

_Une fois de plus merci pour vos reviews. Bravo à Ellana-San et Quam, vous avez trouvé et vous gagnez…une spéciale dédicace lol et un chapitre 24H après. Que vous n'avez faillit pas avoir à cause des préparations pour le nouvel an. Le prochain chapitre sera posté vendredi au plus tôt._

_:o) Nouveau chapitre, nouveau quizz._

The day after tomorrow

Cette journée d'attente fut effroyable. Attendre, elle n'avait que ça à faire et tous savaient que si le cerveau de Sam n'était pas focalisé sur quelque chose, il aurait tendance à un peu trop réfléchir. McGee et Abby firent de leur mieux afin de la tenir occupée, hélas le programme qu'ils avaient mit en place était terminé et ils ne sauraient que le moment venu s'il fonctionnait. De plus ils n'avaient eut aucune nouvelle du SGC mais il était encore trop tôt.

A midi, Sam tournait en rond, la panique menaçait de l'envahir de nouveau. Tim et la gothique ne savaient que faire. Et pour ne rien arranger, ils étaient à quelques heures du réveillon de Noël.

« Vous devriez rentrer tous les deux, préparer votre dîner de ce soir… » Lança soudain Sam en reposant un des romans Tim.

McGee secoua la tête imité par Abby, au même moment Gibbs entra.

« Ducky vous attend tous les deux. Allez l'aider pour le dîner de ce soir. »

« Gibbs, on ne laisse pas Sam toute seule ! Et on ne fêtera rien tant que Noah ne sera pas avec nous et Jack enfin réveillé et… »

« Abs… »

L e regard de Jethro était suffisamment éloquent, McGee attrapa la main de son amie et tous deux quittèrent le labo non sans avoir salué Sam.

« Et nous, nous allons déjeuner. »

« Je n'ai pas très faim Gibbs. »

« Ton mari va me tuer si il apprend ça alors on va manger. C'est un ordre colonel ! »

Sam se leva, l'air totalement absent et les mâchoires serrées. Elle ne quittait plus cette expression désormais. Il lui donnait l'air résolu pour quiconque de la connaissait pas. Ses yeux hélas la trahissaient. Il suffisait en effet de croiser son regard pour y lire une profonde solitude et un désarroi frôlant la folie. Gibbs se demanda un instant comment la jeune femme faisait pour tenir, et afficher un tel contrôle d'elle-même. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il avait apprit à connaître le colonel avant la femme et la mère.

« Patron, je t'adore !! » Lança un Tony tout joyeux en voyant Gibbs entrer une pizza à la main presque une heure plus tard.

Sam le suivait de prêt, une autre boîte du plat italien dans les mains également. Ziva lui tira une oreille avant qu'il ne se précipite sur la nourriture.

« Les dames d'abord DiNozzo ! Sam regardes ton mari… »

Elle s'exécuta et s'aperçue avec soulagement que les drains avaient été retirés plus tôt que prévu. Elle sourit malgré elle, Jack ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre bientôt.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre autour de Jack, Tony faisait le pitre et Ziva ne cessait de le torturer physiquement. Uniquement pour Sam et son moral. Elle avait de formidables amis, se disait-elle tout en les observant silencieusement.

« Et si nous allions faire un peu de shopping, oui Sam ? » Lança Ziva alors qu'ils finissaient de manger.

Tony se leva précipitamment et plongea sur sa partenaire lui posant une main sur le front. Il était fière de son petit effet, elle n'avait rien vu venir…ou bien l'avait-elle laissé exprès ? Il douta un instant…

« David ! T'es malade ? Non pas de fièvre…c'est le miracle de Noël mes amis… »

Elle frappa la main de son fiancé souriant.

« J'ai huit présents à acheter à mon filleul pour Hanoukka…et Sam doit penser à celui de Jack. Il risque de faire de la boue sinon… »

« On dit faire la moue Zivaaaa. »

Elle le frappa sur le torse et n'attendit pas ses réprimandes. Elle attrapa la main de Sam qui allait protester puis toutes deux quittèrent la chambre.

L'israélienne réussit à tenir son amie occupée toute l'après-midi, Sam n'y mit pas tout son cœur mais elle joua néanmoins le jeu. Elles ne furent pas de retour à Bethesda avant 18H, les bras chargés de paquets. Tony n'en cru pas ses yeux, Gibbs quant à lui avait décidé de rejoindre Ducky, Abby et Tim.

En gentleman, il se leva et déchargea les deux femmes.

« On va poser ça ici madame Noël…pauvre petite carte de crédit… »

« C'était la tienne Tony… »

« Ziva tu… »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, ayant peur des représailles.

« Vous devriez aller rejoindre les autres chez Ducky. Ils vous attendent surement. »

Ziva secoua la tête imitée par Tony.

« Ils NOUS attendent Sam… » Ponctua la jeune femme.

« Merci mais je vais rester avec Jack ce soir…des fois qu'il me fasse l'honneur d'ouvrir un œil. »

« Sam… » Tony avait réellement l'air désolé.

« Allez-y…nous ferons un repas plus tard, lorsque j'aurai retrouvé mes deux hommes d'accord ? »

Elle luttait contre les larmes une fois de plus et se fustigea de sa faiblesse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'être avec Noah dehors tout seul.

Résignés, les deux agents hochèrent la tête et la prirent tour à tour dans leurs bras avant de la quitter.

Vers vingt heures alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, elle entendit d'étranges sons provenant de la chambre de Jack. Les infirmières étaient passées une heure plus tôt pour changer ses bandages, il n'aurait du y avoir personne. Silencieusement, Sam sortit son arme de son holster et ouvrit la porte presque avec fracas son beretta en joue.

C'est dans un soupire de soulagement, qu'elle baissa aussitôt son arme. L'équipe du NCIS au complet s'était figée en la voyant armée. Mis à part Gibbs et Ziva qui n'en attendait pas moins de leur amie.

« Que faites vous là ? Votre réveillon de Noël. »

« Tu pensais que nous allions te laisser seule un soir comme celui-ci ma chère Samantha ? » Lui demanda Ducky alors qu'il retirait une boîte remplie de morceau de dinde d'un sac.

Tous s'afféraient tranquillement, empêchant Sam de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Vous avez pu passer avec tout ça ? » Demanda-t-elle enfin surprise.

«Si tu savais… »Fut tout ce que répondit Tony.

Le colonel sourit, finalement elle était reconnaissante de les avoir auprès d'elle. Une soirée comme celle-ci seule ne l'aurait certainement pas aidée à garder un peu d'optimisme.

Aucun cadeau, n'avait été échangé lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'hôpital vers 23h. Tous préféraient attendre Jack et Noah et avaient déjà prévu une date pour un autre réveillon un peu spécial. Sam n'avait rien dit de tout le dîner, ce contentant d'écouter les histoires apaisantes du docteur ainsi que les pitreries de Tony et Abby.

Et c'est quelque peu apaisée, qu'elle finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de son mari peu de temps après.

Elle ne su pas exactement combien de temps elle avait dormi lorsqu'elle sentit Jack bouger. En une fraction de seconde elle avait ouvert les yeux et s'était assise sur le lit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, s'en était presque douloureux. Les larmes menaçaient de franchir les barrières qu'elle s'efforçait de garder levées. Et enfin les yeux azur rencontrèrent les yeux chocolat. Sam sentit un énorme poids s'envoler, la force tranquille de Jack même blessé et couché dans un lit l'aidait de nouveau.

D'un mouvement de tête, il lui indiqua qu'il avait soif, elle s'empressa de lui proposer de l'eau et de l'aider à boire à la paille. Sa gorge était en feu, le tube qui l'avait aidé à respirer lui avait irrité les cordes vocales. Pourtant il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il sache où était son fils. Il eut sa réponse lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, aucune blessure physique n'équivalait celle de la perte d'un enfant. Il revivait une fois de plus cela et il se mit à haïr jusqu'au plus profond de son âme les hommes qui avaient osé s'en prendre à Noah. S'il avait pu il aurait sauté du lit et les aurait pourchassé jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue. Il était prêt à tout endurer plutôt que de revivre un tel cauchemar.

Sam venait de reposer le verre et s'était allongée tout contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses membres étaient engourdis. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se racla la gorge douloureusement, il fallait qu'il parle.

« Joyeux Noël bébé… »

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était alité mais une chose était certaine, ils avaient passé Noël. Il lutta contre la culpabilité, le désarroi et la colère d'avoir perdu un autre fils. Sam faisait certainement tout son possible pour le retrouver et elle y arriverait. Pour le moment seule sa femme comptait, elle avait besoin de lui il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Tout dans sa posture lui prouvait combien elle était accablée. Il savait ce que c'était il avait vécu avec ces sensations de longues années. Aussi, il ne pouvait la laisser souffrir ainsi, lui avait l'habitude. Sam ne méritait pas cela…lui non plus à vrai dire. Il avait mit longtemps à s'en rendre compte notamment grâce à sa femme.

Il sentit les larmes de son colonel contre son épaule et finir par être parcourue de tremblements. Elle pleurait comme jamais il ne lui était arrivé de verser des larmes. Son corps semblait n'être que sanglots et douleur. Jack en eut mal au cœur.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, le général réussit à bouger son bras libre et à caresser doucement les longs cheveux de sa femme. Et c'est sans un mot de plus que Sam déversa tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle ces derniers jours. Se contentant de la présence de Jack, puisant dans le peu de force qu'il lui restait mais qui n'était destiné qu'à elle. Exténuée, elle finit par s'endormir enfin.

Jack O'Neill sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur. Son colonel aurait besoin de lui éveillé demain, il ne pourrait certes pas participer aux recherches de son fils mais il ferait son possible pour soutenir sa femme. Et ces hommes paieraient, il le savait, il la connaissait si bien. Il ne permettrait d'ailleurs pas que ces salopards s'en sortent, il espérait pour eux que leur fils n'avait rien.

_Soyez indulgents, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps today._

_C'est le dernier chapitre de l'année 2008, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année, pleins de bonnes choses et surtout surtout santé et amour. Biz et à l'année prochaine._


	8. Ever After

_Une fois de plus merci pour vos reviews J'espère que votre réveillon c'est bien passé. Et je vous souhaite à tous que de bonnes choses pour cette année 2009._

_:o) Nouveau chapitre, nouveau quizz._

_Ha oui merci à __sagmig pour sa review constructive, en effet j'ai fait une énorme incohérence avec disparition 2, aussi j'ai enlevé la fin du 2. Pardonnez-moi pour ce gros souci._

Ever After

Ziva et Tony arrivèrent vers 8h30 le lendemain matin à l'hôpital. Gibbs devaient les relayer dans l'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils s'aperçurent avec joie et soulagement que Jack était enfin sortit de son sommeil. Le général regardait sa femme dormir, elle avait l'air enfin paisible. Tony lui fit un petit signe de la main, Ziva parla sans sortir un son, elle savait en effet que Jack savait lire sur les lèvres.

"Tu ne souffres pas trop?"

"Morphine..."Répondit-il leur montrant une petite manette qui distribuait des doses de l'antalgique à la demande.

Tony tentait de suivre la conversation muette sans succès, sa tête passait de sa partenaire au général.

"Localisez mon téléphone."

Jack était soudain devenu plus sérieux. Ziva contrite secoua la tête, son partenaire avait comprit cette fois.

"Déjà fait, il est coupé." Répondit-elle.

Cette fois ce fut le général qui secoua la tête, il avait l'air sure de lui. Ziva cru un instant que la morphine le faisait délirer mais elle connaissait sa résistance aux drogues. Seulement il était si faible et son opération avait été sérieuse. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, le portable de Tony se mit à sonner, l'agent du NCIS se précipita dehors. Ziva le fustigea du regard, Sam avait besoin de dormir et lui il oubliait le vibreur.

Les reflexes du colonel toujours présents, ne mirent pas plus de quelques secondes à la faire réagir. Sam s'éveilla sourit à son mari, elle n'avait pas rêvé, il s'était bien réveillé dans la nuit. Il était là son cadeau de Noël, et elle comptait bien continuer ainsi et retrouver son fils, à n'importe quel prix.

"Salut Dorothée..."

La voix de Jack était toujours rauque et cassée mais c'était si bon de l'entendre. Tony entra au même moment, son visage semblait changé. Ziva le remarqua aussitôt.

"Que ce passe-t-il?"

"Le portable de Jack vient de s'allumer, Abby avait programmé une alerte juste au cas où..."

Les visages des officiers de l'air force s'illuminèrent aussitôt, quelque chose était en train de se passer. Sam ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était mais la lumière au bout du tunnel venait soudainement de se rapprocher.

Jack leur expliqua ce que cela voulait dire, Sam se leva et commença de se préparer.

"Noah avait peur que j'oublie le jour de Noël, alors j'ai programmé mon téléphone. Le jour où ces hommes l'ont enlevé, j'ai juste eu le temps de l'éteindre et de le lui glisser dans la poche latéral de son pantalon."

"Les vidéos..."

Ziva avait enfin compris pourquoi Jack s'était penché vers son fils avant que les hommes de l'emmène.

"Je ne voudrais pas jouer les avocats du diable mais...la sonnerie du réveil...risque d'alerter les kidnappeurs..."

Sam sortit de la salle de bain au même moment, un sourire aux lèvres, le spécial Jack qui avait disparu ces derniers jours.

"Elle ne fonctionne plus, Noah a voulu démonter le portable de Jack...résultat il ne reste que le vibreur."

"Digne fils de sa maman." Lança Jack avant que sa femme ne se jette sur lui l'embrassant.

"Je vais chercher notre petit bonhomme, restez sage mon général."

"Je ne te promets rien, j'ai aperçu une ou deux petites infirmières..."

Elle lui tira la langue et l'embrassa à nouveau.

"...fait attention Carter..."Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Ziva et Tony venaient de sortir afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

"...promis...je t'aime."

"Pas plus que moi Colonel..."

Ces simples mots lui avaient tellement manqué, Jack lui avait rarement dit "Je t'aime" mais cela ne comptait pas, les mots de comptaient pas à ces yeux. Il le lui prouvait à chaque instant.

Elle posa une main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourna une dernière fois, Jack lui sourit.

"Je t'aime Sam..."

Il l'avait dit, au moment ou elle en avait le plus besoin. Comment faisait cet homme pour lire ainsi en elle. Elle tourna la tête cachant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Une fois dehors, elle plaqua son masque de colonel sur son visage et rejoignit ses deux amis. Encore quelques heures à tenir et tout serait terminé.

Dans la voiture, Tony leur expliqua ce que Gibbs avait prévu.

"McGee et Gibbs sont déjà sur place, avec l'équipement nécessaire."

Ziva et Sam hochèrent la tête, Tony fit la conversation tout au long du trajet. Faisant sans cesse référence au cinéma. L'espoir et le désir de vengeance, voilà ce qui les animait ce matin là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste derrière la voiture de Jethro, légèrement en retrait de la maison dans laquelle était détenu Noah mais suffisamment prés pour avoir une vue excellente des alentours. Les deux hommes étaient déjà en tenue, tout en noir, avec en plus un gilet par balle. McGee tenait une sorte de pair de jumelle, qui lui permettait d'avoir une vision thermique à l'intérieur de la maison. Ziva, Sam et Tony se changèrent rapidement, puis Gibbs distribua des armes munies de silencieux. Il ne fallait alerter personne et surtout ne pas effrayer le petit plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être.

Une fois tous équipé, Tim leur dit ce qu'il avait vu.

"Quatre hommes, deux ici un là et le dernier là."

Il avait fait un croquis rapide de la configuration de la villa, aidé par Abby qui avait eu les autorisations par Sam de "piloter" un des satellites de l'air force. Le major Davis les couvriraient en attendant le retour de Jack. Après tout à quoi cela servait de diriger le homeworld security et de sauver le monde de si nombreuses fois, s'ils ne pouvaient avoir un peu d'aide le moment venu.

"Très bien..."

Gibbs prenait les choses en main, Sam ne l'arrêta pas.

"McGee tu t'occupes de celui du fond, Tony et moi les deux du salon. Sam et Ziva vous vous chargerez du dernier et de récupérer Noah."

Tous approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

"Une chose...essayez d'en récupérer un vivant...je doute que leur organisation ne se compose que de quatre personnes."

Sam avait raison, tous n'auraient prit aucun risque, ils auraient tué les ravisseurs sans somation. Il fallait cependant, en garder au moins un. Elle comptait bien savoir qui avait osé enlever son fils et tirer sur son mari.

"Nous allons le faire avec la classe de James..." Répliqua Tony.

"Très bien alors allons-y." Continua Sam.

Tous se déployèrent en silence autour de la maison. Bien trop sure d'eux les kidnappeurs n'avaient pas posé d'alarme ni prit aucune des précautions d'usage. La porte d'entrée n'était même pas verrouillée. McGee entra le premier par la porte de derrière, un homme se trouvait à la cuisine, l'agent s'approcha doucement dos à lui et l'assomma d'un coup de crosse. Puis il lui attacha solidement les mains et les pieds. Sam et Ziva entrèrent par une des fenêtres proche de la chambre dans laquelle était retenu le petit garçon. Un homme assis sur une chaise montait la garde. Ziva et Sam ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réagir, deux balles le clouèrent au sol instantanément, une au cœur et une entre les deux yeux.

D'un geste du pied, l'israélienne poussa le cadavre laissant Sam entrer dans la pièce. Son fils était assis sur le lit, il pleurait, le téléphone de son père dans les mains.

"MAMAN!!!" Hurla-t-il se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

Sam avait confié son arme à son amie, elle s'agenouilla ouvrant les bras. Elle pleurait mais ces larmes là étaient des larmes de joie et d'intense soulagement. Elle serra son fils dans ses bras le calmant instantanément. Puis elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage cherchant une quelconque trace de blessure. Ne trouvant rien, elle inonda son visage de baisers. Le petit garçon finit par se mettre à rire, quelle joie d'entendre de nouveau sa petite voix.

"Le père Noël, il m'a entendu." Finit-il par dire après que sa mère l'eut enfin relâché un peu. Sam fronça les sourcils de comprenant pas.

"Comment ça mon cœur?"

"Oui...ze voulais te revoir avec papa à la place de mes cadeaux."

Sam sourit une fois de plus imité par Ziva. Trois ans et tellement malin et courageux. Il parlait mieux que tous les enfants de son âge, comprenait les choses deux fois plus vite qu'un enfant de trois ans. Il avait tout de sa mère. Ne restait que son élocution, qui faisait fondre ses parents, et qui le rattachait un peu plus longtemps au bébé qu'il avait été.

"Aller on va voir papa..."

Ziva s'approcha alors plaçant une couverture autour de son filleul.

"T'es là aussi marraine..."

"Oui moteck sheli. Et regarde qui j'ai emmené avec moi."

Elle sortit une petite peluche de sous son gilet. Sam pleura de nouveau, décidément s'était les grandes eaux se dit-elle alors.

"Petit doudou!!!"

Il attrapa sa peluche d'une main et le cou de sa marraine de l'autre. Elle lui fit un énorme câlin, puis Sam prit son fils dans ses bras et ils sortirent tous les trois. Ziva les précédaient juste au cas où.

Ils retrouvèrent les trois hommes à la voiture, deux hommes attachés et inconscients se trouvaient à l'arrière de celle de Gibbs.

"Tonton Tony!!!Tim!!!Zethro!! Ze savait que vous alliez me sauver!"

Les trois hommes sourirent, Tony ébouriffa les cheveux de Noah. Il semblait cependant chercher quelqu'un.

"Il est où papa, maman?"

Elle lui sourit et lui expliqua tout en prenant place dans la voiture.

"Il est un peu malade, on va aller le voir tout de suite d'accord?"

"Cool!"

Tony et Ziva montèrent à l'avant et l'agent démarra, Gibbs s'approcha au même moment.

"Je vous envoi Ducky pour Noah, McGee et moi on se charge de ces deux là."

"Bien patron."

Et tous se séparèrent.

_moteck sheli__ est un surnom affectif que Ziva donne à son filleul, cela veut dire (merci internet) je l'espère mon cœur en hébreux._


	9. When a man loves a woman

_Une fois de plus merci pour vos reviews. Ever After était bien 'A tout jamais : Une histoire de Cendrillon'. Si je sors des caractères des persos, j'en suis désolée. Je vais tenter de faire au mieux…_

_Allez voir la news sur héhé_

When a Man Loves a Woman

Ducky se trouvant au NCIS, Tony, Ziva et Sam emmenèrent le petit garçon directement au médecin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Abby leur sauta dessus soulevant Noah et le fit tournoyer dans les airs. Elle hurlait des Joyeux Noël entre deux baisers sur son visage. Il riait aux éclats sous les yeux hilares des adultes présents dans la pièce. Rapidement Ducky en arriva à la conclusion que mis à part quelques futurs cauchemars, Noah se portait à merveille. Les séquelles psychologiques obsédaient Sam, sur ce point également, le médecin la rassura. En effet, pendant quelques semaines, il se pourrait qu'il se lève plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Etre également sujet à des peurs de la solitude et du noir mais rien de bien méchant. Rien d'insurmontable pour la famille.

Après une douche rapide et un changement nécessaire de vêtements, Noah était prêt à aller retrouver son père. Il sautillait dans les quatre coins du labo d'Abby, clamant haut et fort qu'il allait enfin voir son papa. Noah était le petit garçon vivant et malicieux comme auparavant. Sam angoissait de le voir aussi heureux et débordant d'énergie. Non qu'elle l'eut préféré pleurant dans ses bras, mais elle redoutait des éventuelles séquelles post-traumatique. Quoi de plus normal pour une mère.

Ils quittèrent enfin le NCIS, l'équipe se chargerait des prisonniers, en particulier Tony et Ziva. Pendant que Gibbs contacterait Landry pour la paperasse et rappeler Daniel et Vala. McGee et Abby devait chercher dans les différentes bases de données l'identité des ravisseurs.

Une fois prés de la porte de la chambre de Jack, Sam s'agenouilla devant son fils.

« Mon cœur, papa est blessé, nous devons faire très attention. Surtout de ce coté là, à gauche. »

Concentré sur les mots de sa mère Noah hocha la tête, puis il lui prit la main et ouvrit la porte. Jack dormait, il avait du utiliser la morphine après le départ de Sam. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il ne changerait jamais. Il faisait toujours passer le bien des autres avant le sien. Elle sourit de nouveau, lorsque son fils se retourna, un index sur la bouche.

« Ssssuuuut, papa dort. »

Le petit problème d'élocution de son fils, la faisait craquer systématiquement. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil prés du lit, et prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle l'avait retrouvé et elle comptait bien faire tout son possible afin de lui éviter de souffrir de nouveau. Noah installé confortablement dans les bras de sa mère, ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Les récents évènements l'avaient considérablement fatigué. Il ne lâchait pas sa peluche en forme de petite souris. Sam déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne, et resserra ses bras autour de lui, ainsi il se sentirait protégé.

Ne pas dormir, le colonel se répétait ces trois mots afin de garder un œil sur Noah et Jack. Pourtant, la fatigue ne tarda pas à la rattraper. L'angoisse des derniers jours et le manque de sommeil eurent raison de Sam. Elle avait ses deux hommes auprès d'elle à nouveau, elle pouvait enfin se reposer pleinement.

Lorsque Jack ouvrit enfin les yeux, il découvrit avec joie et soulagement que son fils était de retour. Il était réveillé et regardait sagement la télévision dont le son avait été coupé. Jack leva un bras souriant de ce sourire empli de bonheur extrême qui n'était destiné qu'à deux personnes. Aussitôt son fils tourna la tête et le lui rendit. Le cœur de Jack fondit comme neige au soleil, il avait le même sourire que sa mère. Le petit garçon leva légèrement la main bougeant le moins possible et posa un index sur ses lèvres. Sans un bruit, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Il sourit de nouveau, qu'il était bon de les avoir prés de lui, Jack O'Neill était un homme changé depuis quelques années et cela lui plaisait. Seuls Sam et Noah avaient le droit de voir cette partie du général.

« Salut, champion. » Mima ce dernier sur ses lèvres.

C'était un jeu qu'ils pratiquaient depuis quelques mois et le petit garçon était incroyablement doué. Jack clamait haut et fort que son fils était le digne héritier du cerveau de sa mère. Ils refusaient pourtant de le faire admettre dans une école pour surdoué, il avait largement le temps. Noah devait rester un petit garçon de son âge aussi longtemps que possible. Sam et Jack le laissait avancer comme il le ressentait. Il était curieux et très malin et apprenait étonnamment vite mais il savait également rester le petit garçon de trois ans qu'il était. Leur petit miracle, voilà comment Jack et Sam avait ressentit l'arrivée de leur fils.

« Tu as mal papa ? » répondit Noah, mimant également les mots sur ses lèvres.

Jack secoua la tête, la morphine faisait toujours effet. Il n'appuierait cependant plus sur le bouton avant longtemps, Sam et Noah étaient avec lui et il comptait bien profiter de leur présence.

« Je sais que vous parlez tous les deux ! » La voix de Sam les fit presque sursauter.

Le colonel s'était réveillée au moment où Noah avait bougé sa main. Ses reflexes de militaires s'étaient encore affinés à la naissance de son fils.

« Maman ! Tu trissss. » Lança le bout de choux, riant aux éclats.

Cela le faisait toujours rire lorsque sa mère découvrait qu'il parlait silencieusement avec son père. Il disait que c'était une magicienne, et Jack partait dans une diatribe sur le magicien d'Oz. Film que le garçon détestait par-dessus tout. Il n'y avait même pas de robots ou de super héros.

Elle se leva, son fils dans ses bras et le posa délicatement auprès de son père, à la place même où elle avait dormi ses derniers jours. Elle déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son général et murmura un joyeux noël tout sourire.

« Tu sais papa, maman et marraine sont venue me ssersser et yavait aussi Zethro et Tim et Tony. Les méssants, ils ont été capturés ! »

« Maman et Ziva adorent botter les fesses des méchants, moi aussi mais les docteurs ont pas voulu que j'y aille. »

« Jaaaack »

Noah allait répéter les mots de son père, et cela les ferait rire. Mais Sam se devait tout de même de le reprendre, malgré le sourire spécial Jack qu'arboraient ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et Noah se cacha les yeux.

« Houu les zamoureuxxxx »

Le couple se détacha soudain pour embrasser leur fils sur chacune de ses joues. Tous trois se mirent alors à rire.

Une heure plus tard, la famille O'Neill regardait tranquillement une énième diffusion des Simpson à la tv. Sam somnolait sur le fauteuil, Jack et Noah riaient des facéties de leurs personnages préférés.

Gibbs entra en silence, un énorme paquet cadeau dans les mains.

« Zethro !! »

Noah sauta du lit arracha une grimace et un grognement à Jack.

« Noah doucement, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit. »

Il baissa soudain les yeux.

« Oui maman, pardon papa… »

Jack lui fit un clin d'œil lorsque son fils se retourna vers lui. Rassuré, il sauta presque dans les bras de Gibbs.

« Et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sous mon sapin…je crois que le père noël a déposé ça pour toi chez moi. »

Un énorme sourire éclaira le visage du petit garçon, il embrassa Gibbs sur la joue et déposa son paquet au sol aidé de l'agent du NCIS. En effet la boîte avait l'air très lourd.

Noah déballa son cadeau aussi rapidement que possible, Gibbs s'était rapproché de Jack et Sam leur annonçant que Daniel et Vala revenaient et que Landry et lui s'occuperait du reste. Le reste était bien évidemment une allusion à leurs prisonniers.

« Houaaaaa, Papa ! Maman ! Une PS3. Et le zeu de super héros marvel ! Papa on va zouer avec Zhonny et les quatre fantastiques !! »

« Gibbs… »

Jethro secoua la tête empêchant Sam de continuer. Elle se contenta de lui sourire et d'aider son fils à ouvrir la boîte.

« Une idée de McGee et Abby… »

« Merciiii père noël ! » Lancèrent en cœur les deux hommes de la famille O'Neill.

Jack et Noah allait pouvoir tuer le temps à l'hôpital, et à la maison…Sam allait adorer cela.

Au même moment au NCIS, Tony se trouvait de l'autre côté du miroir observant Ziva avec l'un des ravisseurs. Le second avait été isolé, et l'israélienne avait tenu à les interroger elle-même. L'Italien ayant vu la lueur assassine dans son regard avait préféré rejoindre la pièce adjacente. Les kidnappeurs allaient passer une sale minute avait-elle dit. Tony l'avait immédiatement corrigé et elle avait répliqué qu'en un quart d'heure elle aurait le temps de les tuer 15 fois au moins.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Ziva assise sur une chaise collée à la vitre, observait l'homme menotté devant elle. Ce dernier commençait à perdre patience et à s'agiter sur sa chaise. L'israélienne ne bougeait pas se contentant d'apprécier chaque minute qui la mènerait aux aveux.

« J'ai soif !! » Demanda soudain l'homme une lueur de défit dans le regard.

« Je serais toi, j'éviterai ce genre de regard mon vieux. Nikita risque de te faire regretter tes paroles… »

Tony, seul dans la pièce, faisait ses propres commentaires.

Ziva ne répondit pas, elle ne bougea pas le moindre petit doigt.

« Ta entendue ma jolie, j'ai soif !! »

« Oulala…toi tu vas vraiment le regretter. » Lança Tony grimaçant.

Les caméras avaient été coupées, le projet Stargate était en ligne de mire. Landry avait réussi à contacter le président et octroyer tous les droits à l'équipe du NCIS déjà au courant de la porte des étoiles. Sans SG1, ils étaient les seuls sur place à pouvoir intervenir rapidement et Landry les avaient de nouveau recommandés. Vance lui-même avait reçu l'ordre du SECNAV de ne pas intervenir dans cette affaire, cela ne lui avait bien sur pas plu.

Ziva se leva, s'approcha et posa la paume de ses mains sur la table. Elle se baissa afin d'être à la hauteur du ravisseur.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais ma jolie, si tu veux rester en vie. Compris ? »

L'homme osa défier l'officier du MOSSAD du regard mais ne mit cependant pas longtemps à détourner ses yeux. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire se dit-il soudain, cette fille n'avait pas l'air commode.

Elle inspira profondément, se releva et lui tourna le dos. Une fois proche de la vitre, elle prit son couteau et en sortit la lame. L'homme derrière elle ne voyait pas son manège.

« Ziva….je devrais dire Mrs Smith…j'adore !!! » Tony jubilait presque.

« Deux questions, et j'espère que tu y répondras convenablement… »

Il ne répondit pas, elle lui tournait toujours le dos lorsqu'elle posa la première.

« Pour qui travailles-tu ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Ton nom ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

Soudain Ziva se retourna armant son bras et lança son couteau.


	10. Guess who

_Une fois de plus merci pour vos reviews. La fin se profile tout doucement, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je pense faire encore. Alors pas trouvé le titre précédent ? C'était 'Pour l'amour d'une femme' avec Meg Ryan et Andy Garcia, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas tout récent._

Guess who

"Vous êtes folle!!"

L'homme affolé, regardait le couteau planté sur la table entre son pouce et son index. Ziva souriait, de ce sourire qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un.

"Non mon gars, ne traite jamais notre ninja girl de folle!!"

Tony parlait toujours tout seul de l'autre coté de la vitre. L'israélienne, se retourna brusquement comblant la distance qui la séparait du prisonnier. Instinctivement il retira ses mains de la table et recula sa chaise. Elle récupéra son couteau, replia délicatement la lame et le remit avec soin dans son holster. Lentement, sans un mot, elle contourna la table et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche du ravisseur. Elle le sentit frémir, effaçant toute trace d'émotions de son visage elle parla enfin.

"Ecoute moi bien, je ne répète jamais mes question. Et je peux être trééés convaincante. Tu vas cracher le bout crois-moi!"

Tony se frappa le front.

"On dit cracher le morceau, Zee."

Elle resserra son emprise uniquement avec son pouce et son index, l'homme en gémit presque de douleur.

"Si je vous parle, je suis mort."

"Et si tu ne dis rien tu vas souffrir....que choisis-tu?"

L'homme sembla réfléchir, Ziva renforça son emprise, il grimaça serrant les dents.

"La torture est interdite dans notre pays!!"

"Tu tourne autour du pot, et à qui va tu te plaindre! Le projet Stargate est classé secret défense."

Il déglutit avec peine sans pour autant dévoiler à Ziva qui il était et qui était à l'origine de l'enlèvement du petit Noah. Bien sur, elle bluffait mais lui n'en savait rien et personne n'aurait pu douter en voyant la détermination de la jeune femme.

C'est le moment que choisit McGee pour entrer un dossier à la main, il chuchota quelques mots à Ziva puis sortit. Elle lâcha enfin l'homme et retourna s'asseoir faisant mine de feuilleter le dossier. Il était bien évidemment presque vide, McGee et Abby avaient eu les accès de Sam et réussis à trouver des informations dans les serveurs du pentagone et du SGC. Le tout en passant inaperçu, le colonel Carter bluffait chaque fois nos deux agents du NCIS.

« Reed Gallagher…. »

Ziva ne quittait pas le maigre dossier des yeux, elle le vit cependant tressaillir. Elle sourit intérieurement. Ils avaient gagnés.

« …ancien membre du NID… »

C'était les seules informations qu'ils avaient trouvé sur l'homme assis en face d'elle, elle devrait faire avec. Elle cita les noms de l'homme enfermé dans la pièce d'à cotés ainsi que ceux abattus plus tôt dans la journée. Son prisonnier ne parlait toujours pas mais il avait blêmi à chaque information supplémentaire.

Avec un calme déconcertant, elle se leva et posa le dossier sur la table. Puis elle alla se placer derrière l'homme de nouveau. Elle n'eut pas besoin de bouger le petit doigt, il était totalement paniqué.

« Ok Ok !! Je vais tout vous révéler…mais je veux bénéficier d'un programme de protection. »

« Tu n'en aura pas besoin…. »

Il la regarda sans pour autant poser la moindre question, qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ?

Il s'avéra qu'ils faisaient tous partit des membres du Trust laissés pour compte plusieurs années auparavant. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 5 ans qu'ils tentaient de se refaire une vie sans succès. Le kidnapping de Noah était leur dernier recours, tuer le général O'Neill faisait également partie de leur vengeance personnelle. Les deux hommes finirent par livrer le reste de leur équipe.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Gibbs prévenait Landry qui enverrait SG2 les récupérer ainsi que les deux prisonniers au NCIS.

La nuit était entamée depuis longtemps lorsque Ziva et Tony se rendirent à Bethesda. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Jack, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Noah avait prit la place de sa mère auprès de son général de père. Sam dans son fauteuil avait entremêlé ses doigts à ceux de son mari, son bras reposait sur les jambes de son fils. Au moindre réveil d'un de ses deux hommes, elle serait également réveillée. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'elle avait pu s'endormir.

Sans un bruit, nos deux agents du NCIS refermèrent la porte et quittèrent l'hôpital. Ils avaient quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper également.

_Voilà chapitre plus court que prévu désolée. Le prochain sera l'épilogue, j'essai de le faire assez long et …yora du ship pour les amateurs et pour les autres bin finissez là lol_


	11. Life is beautiful

_Bravo pour Guess Who, c'était bien le film avec Ashton Kutcher et Bernie Mac. Dernier chapitre, ça fait bizarre. La suite de mes commentaires à la fin. Je ne le répèterai jamais assez, ils se tutoient tous rapport à leurs relations depuis si longtemps et à l'anglais qui ne distingue pas tout ces problèmes de tu/vous….j'espère que cela ne vous choquera pas trop._

_PG :M pour les plus jeunes, on ne sait jamais._

Life Is Beautiful

Quinze jours, deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées avant que les médecins n'autorisent Jack à quitter l'hôpital. Il avait bataillé longuement contre tout le personnel de Bethesda afin de pouvoir sortir plus tôt, sans succès. Le général avait finit par laisser tomber sans pour autant cesser de faire vivre les pires épreuves aux infirmières ainsi qu'au médecin chargé de lui.

Daniel était venu le chercher pendant que leurs amis préparaient le noël un peu spécial qu'ils avaient dû annuler. Ainsi, le soir même ils fêteraient une nuit de la Saint Sylvestre un peu différente, pour le plus grand bonheur de Noah. Tous devaient se réunir chez Gibbs, qui avait la plus grande maison.

« Jack, reste assis, ton docteur a bien précisé que c'était la procédure. »

Daniel était sur le chemin de la sortie, Jack dans un fauteuil roulant pestait contre la terre entière voir contre l'univers.

L'archéologue jubilait de le voir ainsi.

« Ce petit prétentieux en blouse blanche ? Qui n'est que Capitaine, il ose donner des ordres à un général deux étoiles. Daniel nous avons sauvé ses fesses bien trop de fois… »

« …Jaaaaack…. »

« Daniel !! J'ai raison !! »

« Nous sommes arrivés à la voiture, tu vas pouvoir te lever ! »

« Il était temps space monkey ! »

C'est avec cette joute verbale, qu'ils quittèrent enfin l'hôpital pour le plus grand soulagement du général. Bien sur, il avait comme consigne de faire attention et de ne pas faire de gros efforts.

Il ne lui restait cependant aucune séquelle physique, son coma avait été miraculeusement très court. Seule subsistait quelques douleurs liées aux drains du coté droit de sa poitrine mais elles s'en iraient très vite. Les cicatrices provoquées par les balles dans sont dos, le faisaient fort heureusement moins souffrir.

« Daniel, roule plus vite, sans ça nous serons le 1e janvier à notre arrivée ! »

« C'est le but Jack. On va t'installer tranquillement dans un fauteuil pendant que je serais de corvée de décoration ou je ne sais quoi…et Vala et ses hormones…elle ne me laisse plus tranquille. »

« Ne pleurniche pas, Vala ne t'a jamais laissé souffler plus de 15 secondes. »

« Et bien là c'est plutôt 5, que 15…. »

Jack se mit à rire, cela ne le faisait plus autant souffrir qu'auparavant et il en était soulagé. Daniel ne changerait décidément jamais.

« Mitchell et T ne devaient pas rentrer aujourd'hui ? »

Daniel hocha la tête, l'Odyssée ne devrait effectivement pas tarder, Jack se pencha vers son ami qui faillit faire une embardée et attrapa son téléphone portable.

« Jaaack !! »

« Daniellll !!!![lança-t-il le sourire au lèvre tout en composant un numéro]…Walter, O'Neill à l'appareil…très bien…avec Daniel…je n'y manquerai pas…dîtes moi, vos doigts magiques ne pourraient-ils pas me mettre en communication avec Davidson…je ne suis pas Carter Walter…je voudrais juste savoir si je peux lui parler…ok j'attends. »

Daniel le regardait d'un air interrogateur, Jack d'un signe de la main lui conseilla fortement de regarder plutôt sa route.

« …super Walter…meilleurs vœux à vous aussi….Davidson, ici O'Neill…dîtes moi, vous ne pourriez pas déposer Mitchell et Teal'c du coté de Washington, c'est sur votre chemin….cela sera notre petit secret ne vous inquiétez pas…bravo Davidson…Teal'c connait l'adresse et nous avons nos transmetteurs de poche…oui je sais que cela ne s'appelle pas comme ça mais Carter leur a donné encore des noms trop compliqué…dans combien de temps ? Parfait…bonne année colonel ! »

Jack raccrocha satisfait, Landry ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'ils fassent leur rapport après les fêtes.

A peine étaient-ils garés dans l'entrée de Jethro, que la porte s'ouvrit presque avec fracas. Noah se précipita vers son père. Sam et Vala le sourire aux lèvres se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'extraterrestre avait posé une main sur son ventre rebondit. Sam ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Noah, mon cœur fait attention, papa n'est pas tout à fait guérit. »

Trop tard, le petit garçon était déjà dans les bras de son père qui l'avait soulevé quasiment sans effort.

« Ton mari est intenable Sam ! » Lança Daniel avant que Vala ne l'attrape par la main et ne l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison.

L'archéologue jeta un regard presque paniqué à ses deux amis avant de disparaître. Jack se tenait à présent devant Sam, son fils toujours dans ses bras.

« Salut toi… »

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son mari posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, Noah posa une main sur ses yeux faussement dégouté.

« …ne te fais plus de souci, je vais très bien…. » Lui lança-t-il tout sourire en posant une main délicatement sur sa joue.

« Que veux-tu…tu ne me changeras pas… » Répondit-elle souriant malgré tout.

Le colonel se retourna observant ses deux hommes s'éloigner à l'intérieur, suivant le même chemin que Daniel et Vala plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

« Alors, où est ce gâteau au chocolat je meurs de faim !!! »

« Papa, marraine l'a casssé…c'est pour tout à l'heure !! »

« Alors on va le chercher champion… »

« …marraine ne va pas être contente… »

« Je n'ai pas peur…enfin pas trop… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent la cuisine, Sam leva les yeux au ciel ne quittant pas son sourire spécial O'Neill.

Tous venaient de finir de déjeuner, Sam appuyée contre l'encadrement de la baie vitrée avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il reignait un joyeux brouaha dans la maison et elle écoutait tous ces sons avec joie. Gibbs, semblait apprécier également le moment, jamais il n'y avait eu autant de vie dans cette maison que depuis qu'il connaissait les O'Neill.

Le colonel sentit soudain deux bras fermes et puissant s'enrouler autour de sa taille, elle s'appuya contre le torse de l'homme prés d'elle soupirant de bonheur.

« Tu en as mit un temps…[Marquant un temps d'arrêt] …Jethro… »

Elle rit lorsque son général groméla faussement jaloux. Il raffermit son étreinte, Sam posa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Jack.

« Que veux-tu, j'ai un faible pour les hommes plus vieux… »

« Carter !! Je risque de prendre des mesures si tu continue ! »

Elle rit de nouveau. Il adorait son rire, il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle se retourna dans ses bras, nouant les siens autour du cou de son mari. Elle se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de Jack à la base de sa nuque, ce dernier réprima un frisson. Il l'embrassa brusquement, la souleva légèrement de terre et descendit sur la terrasse. Un demi-tour à 45 degré et Sam se retrouva contre le mur, Jack appuyé contre elle. Ils étaient ainsi à l'abris de tout regard. Ils avaient quelques minutes enfin seuls. Tony et Noah se trouvaient dans le salon devant le troisième film des x-mens, pendant que le reste de la troupe terminaient les préparations. Daniel avait bien tenté de rejoindre le petit garçon, s'était sans compter sur la détermination et les hormones de sa compagne.

Jack sentit Sam s'abandonner totalement dans ses bras alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser de plus en plus chaque seconde. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent enfin, l'azur ne lachant pas le sombre chocolat.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » Réussit-enfin à articuler Sam, le regard presque embué de larmes.

Jamais, elle ne s'était habituée à le voir si faible cloué dans un lit d'hôpital lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore amant et uniquement CO et 2IC. Aujourd'hui les sensations étaient bien pire, Jack n'était plus sur le terrain depuis bien longtemps et leur relation allait au-delà de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Noah venait sceller tout cela.

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui sourit, sachant pertinemment quel effet cela avait sur son colonel de femme. Elle se détendit aussitôt, puisant dans la force tranquille de son mari. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Jack et l'embrassa de nouveau. Alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait une fois de plus, elle fut prise à son propre jeu. Si elle n'avait été tenue contre le mur par son général, Sam n'aurait pu tenir debout. Ses jambes étaient comme du coton chaque fois que Jack la touchait ainsi, à chaque baiser de cette intensitée. Ils ne s'en lassaient pas, après 8 ans de non dit, d'interdictions et de frustration, ils en appréciaient chaque moment.

« Si on arrête pas tout de suite, je ne répond plus de rien Colonel…. » Souffla le général au creux de son oreille.

Sam cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Jack, le cœur perdant un battement à chaque seconde. Et son souffle reprenait un rythme à peu prés normal.

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça mon général… »

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, et se détacha de lui passant sous son bras droit. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

« Tu te ramollit O'Neill !! »

« Viens-ici Carter !Je vais te montrer si je me ramollit !! »

Sam leva un bras, riant, avant de disparaître dans la maison.

« …cette femme me rend dingue… »

Le colonel retrouva Ziva à la cuisine, l'israélienne observait Tony et Noah assis dans le canapé du salon. Le petit garçon appuyé contre son « tonton tony » lui expliquait qui était chacun des super héros. L'agent du MOSSAD se croyant seule en était attendrie.

« ça donne envie hein ? »

Ziva tourna la tête se concentrant de nouveau sur le glaçage de son gâteau. Sam n'ayant fait que très peu de progrès en cuisine depuis trois ans, se contenta de la regarder faire.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« D'un petit DiNozzo… »

Le colonel sourit, Ziva le lui rendit.

« Un jour peut être, Tony m'étonne de jour en jour alors pourquoi pas… »

Sam était sur le point de répondre, lorsqu'elle se retourna soudain attrapant le visage de son mari entre ses mains.

« Je t'avais dis que tu te ramolissais Jack !! »

Ziva éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du général, Sam déposa un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de ce dernier avant de rejoindre Tony et son fils.

Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux souriant à l'agent du MOSSAD.

« Haaa quand l'élève dépasse le maître, ça fait toujours quelque chose. »

« Cela fait un moment que c'est arrivé Jack… »

« Officier David !Je suis en convalescence, il faut être gentille. »

Jack se rapprocha dangereusement du gâteau, Ziva leva sa spatule couverte de chocolat et le chassa de la cuisine. Il ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'optanpérer.

Le général finit par s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils soupirant bruyemment.

« Ta partenaire me fait peur parfois Tony !! »

« Mmmm à moi aussi… »

« Sssssuuuutttt, ze regarde le film !! » Lança Noah captivé par les images qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il était à présent dans les bras de sa mère.

La nuit arriva rapidement et avec elle le début de la fête. 21H sonnèrent et tous se trouvaient sur la terrasse une coupe de champagne à la main lorsque un rayon lumineux apparu au milieu de la petite troupe. Cameron et Teal'c en tenu pour sa soirée apparurent soudain.

« Haaa et bien on a faillit vous attendre !! » Lança un Jack tout sourire levant sa coupe pleine de Perrier.

Le général avait interdiction de boire de l'alcool tant qu'il aurait une si importante médication.

« C'est Teal'c mon général, vous le connaissez, à se pomponer… »

Teal'c s'avança vers Jack sans relever.

« Heureux de vous voir en forme O'Neill »

Il lui tendit un bras à la façon Jaffa que Jack ne pu refuser.

« Tonton T !!! »

Une tornade blonde se rua sur la montagne de muscle, qui le souleva sans effort.

« Heureux de vous revoir également jeune O'Neill. »

Le petit garçon éclata de rire, cela le faisait toujours rire lorsque Teal'c l'appelait ainsi.

La soirée pouvait enfin commencer.

_Et voilà, finalement ce n'est pas la fin…loool finalement j'avais encore des choses à dire alors je vous prépare un autre chapitre :o)_

_Ou plusieurs suivant ce que j'ai à rajouter._

_A bientôt._


	12. PSI love you

_Merci une fois de plus pour vos reviews, comme promis la suite. Et bien trouvé, life is beautiful c'est bien la vie est belle de et avec . ATTENTION…PG :K+ comme ça jsuis sure lol._

PS.I love you

La soirée se finissait doucement. Jack et Gibbs avaient disparu dans la cave de celui-ci. Tony, Daniel et Cameron dormaient sur les canapés. Le petit Noah était allongé de tout son long sur son tonton Tony et sur son parrain. Teal'c assis dans un fauteuil regardait une énième rediffusion des Simpson, un sourcil relevé en permanence.

Ziva, Sam et Vala avaient prit place sur les fauteuils de la terrasse de Jethro. Elles étaient toutes les trois emmitouflés dans leur manteau avec une couverture en plus sur chacune d'elle. Les trois femmes silencieuses contemplaient le ciel d'hiver étoilé.

Le pauvre Timn'avait hélas pu s'échapper à Abby qui avait décidé de cuisiner des croissants français pour le petit déjeuner. Il aurait mille fois préféré rejoindre les autres hommes dans les bras de Morphée. Ducky quant à lui était rentré peu après deux heures du matin, plus de trois heures auparavant.

« Cheers !! » Lancèrent les deux hommes un verre de bourbon à la main.

Ils dégustèrent le précieux liquide, appréciant le silence et le calme enfin revenu. Ils étaient tous deux assis contre la charpente d'un énième bateau de l'agent du NCIS.

« Je n'ai jamais compris cette passion pour la construction des bateaux… » Dit Jack d'un ton presque joviale.

C'était son seul verre de la soirée et il avait du se cacher pour l'obtenir. Il en ressentait d'ailleurs déjà les effets, en temps normal il tenait parfaitement l'alcool voir même plus. La fatigue, son état et les médicaments le transformait en Daniel pensa-t-il.

« Et moi pour la pêche… » Continua Gibbs parfaitement en état contrairement à son ami.

Jethro vit soudain le visage de Jack se tendre et redevenir parfaitement sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de … »

L'agent du NCIS leva sa main libre l'empêchant ainsi de continuer. Il avait parfaitement comprit ce que le général tentait de lui dire.

« …pas de quoi… »

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas du genre à s'épancher loin de là. Quelques mots suffisaient pour qu'ils comprennent ce que l'autre voulait dire. Tous deux se ressemblaient sur bien des points et la perte d'un enfant en était un, le plus important et le plus douloureux. On ne se remet pas de cette souffrance, on la combat, on tente de la faire taire au plus profond de soi. Mais tôt ou tard elle ressurgie, aussi forte qu'au début. Le temps n'aide en rien, seul l'entourage permet d'estomper et d'oublier pour quelques heures, quelques jours ou années la souffrance ressentie et pour Jack la culpabilité s'y ajoutait.

Il n'aurait pas survécu à la perte d'un second enfant, malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa femme. Il le savait, ils auraient sombré tous les deux. Il l'aurait entraîné dans ce tourbillon de douleur et de haine, provoquant leur perte à tous les deux. Il était ainsi, Jack O'Neill avait un don pour l'autodestruction, il le savait au plus profond de lui. Il n'était pas sensé revenir de la première mission du projet Stargate. Il remerciait, malgré tout, une quelconque providence en laquelle il ne croyait pourtant pas de l'avoir gardé en vie. Aujourd'hui, il était parfaitement heureux, Sam lui rappelait tous les jours qu'il le méritait. A vrai dire cela arrivait chaque fois qu'elle le sentait se renfermer sur lui-même, après un cauchemar ou une journée particulièrement éprouvante. Il partageait rarement avec elle cette tristesse qui l'habitait parfois, et pourtant elle savait chaque fois ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête. Sam savait également comment appréhender chaque petite crise chez son mari. Ils étaient ainsi, terriblement différents et à la fois totalement complémentaires.

Depuis quelques années cependant, tous ces tourments semblaient s'être estompés. La naissance de Noah en avait été le catalyseur ainsi que leur mariage.

« …c'est finit Jack… »

Le sentant dériver vers de trop douloureuses réflexions, Jethro l'empêcha de s'enfoncer plus loin.

« C'est jamais finit…mais merci pour cette fois-ci… »

Il ne pu continuer sa remarque acide et cynique, une personne arrivait.

« Jaaaack ! Les médecins t'ont interdit l'alcool pour quelques jours encore… »

« Carter ça n'est pas mon verre… »

Il désigna Jethro d'un signe de la tête et Sam finit par sourire. Jack était raisonnable après tout et Gibbs était avec lui.

« Je m'endors et les croissants sont loin d'être prêts… »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et tous trois retournèrent à l'étage. Tony portait le petit Noah qui n'avait pas ouvert un œil, Ziva et lui s'apprêtait à quitter également la maison. Sam s'approcha de son fils, déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Merci à vous deux. »

« Pas de problème, j'adore être réveillé aux aurores… »Répondit Tony leur faisant un clin d'œil.

« Menteur, tu dors comme une marmotte lorsque Noah se réveille. »

« Vrai… »

Les deux officiers de l'air force regardèrent leurs amis quitter la maison avec leur fils. Le petit bonhomme avait bien insisté pour aller dormir chez sa marraine et son tonton Tony avant de s'endormir. Sam avait refusé au début, inquiète quant au sommeil de son fils. Mais il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que tout irait bien tout en plaçant ses mains de chaque cotés du visage de sa mère. Elle n'avait pu que fondre devant cette supplique.

Noah avait dormi avec Sam une semaine durant, alternant entre peur du noir et cauchemars. Finalement, tout cela s'était estompé petit à petit avec beaucoup d'amour. Il avait finit par retourner dans sa chambre de lui-même, demandant tout de même de laisser la lumière du couloir allumée. La première nuit, Sam n'avait pas dormi, se levant toute les heures afin de s'assurer que son fils allait bien. A présent, tout était presque revenu dans l'ordre. Presque parce que c'était elle à présent qui s'éveillait en pleine nuit en sueur. Elle avait faillit perdre son fils et son mari et cela avait réveillée d'anciennes blessures psychiques dû à leurs innombrables missions qui avaient mal tournées. Mais Jack était de retour à la maison et elle pourrait dormir paisiblement, sa présence avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser. Comme un baume qu'on applique sur une plaie afin d'aider à la cicatrisation. Il avait cet effet là sur elle, et le colonel savait également que Jack ressentait la même chose.

Alors que Ziva déposait une couverture par-dessus le manteau de Noah, Abby surgie de la cuisine des paquets à la main. Tim suivait, les joues maculées de farine, il avait l'air épuisé.

« A cuire 10 minutes au four… » Murmura-t-elle tendant le paquet à Ziva.

Elle remercia son amie et tous trois disparurent, Abby en tendit un second à Sam et à Vala qui la remercièrent à leur tour.

Les deux couples quittèrent également la maison, Vala avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Daniel qui semblait dormir debout. Teal'c était en train de réveiller Cameron, le jaffa devait en effet passer la nuit chez le lieutenant-colonel. La jeune gothique leur offrit également des croissants.

Ne restait plus que McGee et Gibbs, la jeune femme s'approcha de son ami et patron déposant un baiser sur une de ses joues.

« Il y en a pour toi aussi Gibbs…dors bien…tu viens Timmy ? »

« Mmmmm »

Elle lui attrapa le bras, l'aida presque à enfiler son manteau et tous deux disparurent de la maison. Gibbs sourit et rejoignit sa chambre.

Lorsque Sam sortit de la salle de bain, une heure plus tard, Jack dormait déjà. Elle le rejoignit aussitôt se blottissant dans ses bras. Il l'attira un peu plus contre elle murmurant une phrase que le colonel ne comprit pas. Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans les bras de son mari, quatre trop longues semaines. Les quelques nuits à l'hôpital ne comptaient pas, elle n'avait pas réellement dormi entre l'état de Jack et la disparition de Noah.

Si on lui avait dit, quelques années auparavant que l'indépendante et forte Samantha Carter aurait besoin d'un homme pour passer une nuit paisible elle en aurait rit. Mais elle avait vécu trop de malheurs pour ne pas profiter pleinement de ce qu'elle avait à présent. Jack le lui avait apprit, voir le bon coté des choses.

Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer à son tour, le souffle régulier de son mari agissant telle une berceuse.

10 heures venaient de sonner lorsque le général ouvrit un œil, il se trouvait allongé sur le dos et ne sentait pas le contact de sa femme. Il tourna aussitôt la tête et la découvrit appuyée sur sa main gauche, allongée sur le flanc qui le regardait dormir.

« Hey… » Lui dit-elle le gratifiant d'un sourire spécial O'Neill.

« Hey bébé… »

Sam sourit de nouveau, il était rare que son mari utilise des sobriquets affectifs. Elle les appréciait d'autant plus.

Elle posa délicatement sa main droite sur le visage de Jack, caressant délicatement sa joue.

« Un cauchemar ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait vu son corps se tendre, et ses traits se durcirent pendant son sommeil. Elle savait également qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le réveiller. Qu'il ouvrirait les yeux et qu'il l'observerait dormir afin d'apaiser ses sens en émoi. Cependant, là, c'est son regard bleu azur qui le tranquillisa.

« Comme d'habitude… »

« C'est finit… »

« Mmmm… »

« Et moi je ne te quitte plus, Noah non plus… »

Elle continuait de lui caresser la joue, sachant que cela l'apaisait.

« Je sais…s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… »

Sam posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer.

« Il ne lui est rien arrivé, et ton fils est très malin…comme sa maman… »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire espiègle, il se détendit un peu et elle reprit.

« …tu veux me parler de ton cauchemar ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

Il ne s'appesantirait pas plus sur le sujet, les démons de Jack ne quittaient pas Jack. Son ancien second le respectait beaucoup trop pour lui arracher quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de se rapprocher et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jack bascula sur elle, mêlant ses doigts aux siens tout en remontant leurs bras au-dessus de la tête de sa femme. Elle se laissa faire, emportée par un tourbillon d'amour et de désir. La séparation avait été la plus longue depuis la naissance de leur fils.

« Jaaaaack…. » Souffla-t-elle lorsque Jack descendit le long de son cou.

Il la couvrait littéralement de baisers éveillant un peu plus leurs deux corps trop longtemps éloignés.

« …attends…tes blessures…. »

Il l'empêcha de continuer en l'embrassant, deux secondes plus tard ils étaient totalement nus sans que Sam n'est pu réaliser comment son expert de mari s'y était prit.

A la fin de matinée, le général O'Neill finit par s'endormir épuisé, la tête posée sur le ventre de sa femme. Ils avaient encore deux heures de repos avant de se rendre chez Tony et Ziva rejoindre leur petit ange.

Cette fois-ci, Jack dormit tranquillement, les démons s'étaient endormis et pour longtemps l'espérait-il.

_Voilààà finit, merci à tous pour votre soutien et votre enthousiasme tout au long de cette fic. Je ne sais pas ce que donne ce chapitre, désolée si les caractères des persos ne ressortent pas beaucoup. Sam est devenue maman ça change une personne…A bientôt pour d'autres aventures…_


End file.
